From City to Empire, Byzantium
by Draconis Darkess
Summary: The rise and fall of Byzantium along with how he was founded how he became an emprie, his encounters with the gods and why he is the only city of the worlds desire. early ch. is pretty much hetalia later will get more crossover. top of ch. for ch. rating.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between percy jackson and Hetalia, and frankly I don't expect much views or even any reviews, but if you would be kind enough to it would be apreciated. Its about Byzantium and his rise to an empire, but with a twist. The gods of Olympus and their children have a plan for the city but it will span a long history form 1000's of B.C. to Modern times as Istanbul this is his story and that of which makes him unique. for you know their is only one city of the worlds desire.

* * *

><p>Rating E<p>

Chapter 1 A city for the times

Today would be an interesting day for the gods of Olympus for today they felt like giving something to the world, but not just their chosen. Today the gods would come down form their thrones and build a city that no one could resist. A second Troy if you would, but this time one that wouldn't fall to the evils of man, one that wouldn't be destroyed by time, no they would create a city to stand the test of time and man. They chose a pensula just above Greece. A spot with three ways in, two of them by sea. They put a marker to be found by the people of these lands and then depict how the city will be built. They didn't however want to create it themselves no they wanted to see if the people they put down on this earth knew how to create something grand and beautiful, but from their minds and those instructions. They didn't want a city of the gods… no they wanted a city of the worlds desires.

It has been many years since they laid down the foundation of the city for the people to build and at last some humans have been fortunate enough to stumble apon it. These were the people of Thrace. Thracians decided that this spot was grand for a city by the fact of the sign that their chief had saw and by the lay of the land. They began building the fortifications of the city and once the actually city itself was built in grew quickly. The Thracians called it Byzantium.

(this is were I entorduce Byzantium the only city to become a country apart form Moscow, at least in my story he will be told from a first person point of view) I found my self on a beach next to a city. I can't remember my name or even where I am, who I am, what I am. I went to the city to look around as I felt a distinct pull to it. I didn't want to even leave it once I got there it was so beautiful and it felt like a part of me was in this city like I was meant to be here. "Um hello… where am I?" I said speaking the first language that came to mind. He replied "You are in the great fortress of Byzantium, territory of Thrace." Byzantium… Byzantium. I said it over and over in my head at least a thousand times. The name sticks I thought and then it hit me… "My names… Byzantium." I studdered as if the thought was insane though I knew it wasn't. The man stared at me for a while the told me to follow him. I did as I was told and when I finished following him I came up to a very large building. He then said to me, "Wait here while I grab the chieften of the city ok." I did as I was told and he came back with an old man who looked as if though he had been around for 82 years… wait how did I know how old he was? The chieften the asked me a series of questions, "How old am I, how many people live in this city, and what are the five signs of the deities?" I answered in order, "You are 82, there are 5,469 people in the city, and the five signs are wisdom, strength, courage, knowledge, and family." He then nodded and told me to follow him inside and like before I did as I was told.

In the building where I had followed the old man to I found a spot to sit as he was already sitting when I had walked in. He then said to me, "We have waited many years for you young one." His voice was radiating wisdom and knowledge. "These a great times and it is no surprise that you have arrived when you did." I didn't know where to start as the questions flowed in, but I decided on asking what he meant. "What do you mean sir?" he replied, "I mean it is good that the personification of our grandest city has arrived now." Personification… what the heck did he mean by that, but then as I thought on it all the history, people, and the strength of the city hit me like a brick wall. I was the personification of the city of Byzantium that's why I didn't know anything when I awoke, because I didn't exist tell now. The chieften only watched on as I came to my relisation. "If I am the personification of this city than do all your cities have personifications?" he answered me with a very blunt no. "Then how did you know what the personification of a city is like or what a personification of anything is like?" I questioned him with this. He said in return, "Simple young one all things destined to be great are personified, Only the grandest of cities gain personifications, but others gains similar forms such at the unified tribe of Thrace has a personification and he knew when you would be born." I only asked him one more question, "If only grand cities are personified along with unified tribes and the like then why do I exist?" I asked only because it was quiet obvious my city was not grand nor was it a unified tribe not to mention it was only a matter of time before some other person tried to take us as is human nature. He said with a very serious tone, "You exist because you are destined to be great, though you may not be great now you will become something more what that is I don't know, but what I do know is that it is only a matter of time young one."

On that day I learned I was one of a kind the first city of non grand stature to become personified, why because I was destined to become great. I could only wonder what had made it so. On that day the gods of Olympus smilied down at their city and they knew why he would become great the only chose not to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating M: for Roman invasion/ killing/ and mentions of other atrocities

Chapter 2: It Was Only a Matter of Time

Byzantium now a well fortified and quiet large city has been chosen as the next target for Roman conquest. Greece though now under the rule of Rome pleads for him not to attack the city. "Rome don't be a fool, the gods have made it clear that this is their city and that their will be punishment if you tamper with it!" Greece shouted at Rome only to be punched in the face knocking him to the ground and being told, "Bah your gods may say that, but mine say it shall be Roman and besides what could a puny city such as Byzantium hold against the legions of Rome! You are a fool and a yellow coward, Greece now begone before I take my wrath apon you!" Rome was at his period in time where he was unstoppable and would do anything for more land. He would not hear out his former allies, He would not help anyone just capitalize on their weaknesses. Greece lay there with a bloody nose knowing it was all his fault that this giant, this monster even existed. It was all because of Troy had they never of destroyed the city then he would have never fallen so easily to the mad man.

Over in the city of Byzantium several days before the Roman's siege. I just don't get it why would I be targeted, I mean the only good land for miles is in the middle of the land below asia minor! I am no prime target either cause I may be well fortified and in a good position, but the land to my right is practically worthless. Think… Think… Aha I have it. I will call the Selucid Empire to help me. I went to Selucid's house and began my plea with him. "Please Seulcid help me I cant hold against Rome on my own! I will swear alligance to you until my dept is paid!" the Selucid Empire at the time was in a decline, but was still one of the for most powers in the world. The only thing that kept Selucid from helping Byzantium is that he knows the prophecy about the city, and that the gods had told him not to interfear with anything west of Asia minor, or else he would pay the toll and might even disappear. "I'm truly sorry Byzantium, but I can't help you, I am in a crisses all my own." He truly was sorry as Byzantium would be a crown gem in his empire, but he can't because of the prophecy and the gods.

With no aid and the Roman's fast aproching the gates of Byzantium I have to think of something quick. "Men come together and man the walls! Knowing the Romans their first attempts will be to assult the gates with onagars, and the like." This is risky, but I'll be damned if I let that Asshole take me down. Rome was just outside the gates when he heard someone yelling at him, "Hey Latin jackass yeah over here, I bet you couldn't even climb those precious Alps of yours defending you from the hordes outside. What to scared to fight Germania? Yeah you yellow bastard come at us with everything you got cause you are not getting in these walls!" Rome looked at the worthless punk who was yelling at him. He was slightly tanned and well toned, he had the same hair as all the Thracians a bit of a blackish brown, he had blue eyes and dawned some of the best made armor the Thracians had to offer. Rome said back to the young arrogant man, "You will have tartarus to pay, do you even know who I am! I am the mighty Rome, conquer of Greece, Republic of Italia, and soon to be owner of Byzantium! Now if you'll excuess me I will just proceed to order my men to kill you first with a volley of arrow's you ass monkey!" (back to Byzantium) "Yeah well good on you, I am Byzantium the impenetrable city, The second Troy! Have at you Latin monkey!" and with that I fired an arrow with such accuracy it would make Apollo envious. It landed right between his eyes sending him to the ground bleeding all over the place. Rome had not even seen it coming the arrow hit sending him to the ground covering his face with blood. "Gods damn his soul! Get me a medic to pull this blasted arrow out of my face!" After Rome had been fixed up the battle had commenced. The archers of Byzantium rained arrow after arrow down apon the better equipped roman legionaries, but at the same time killing hundreds a volley. The Romans were at the gate with their ram banging on the gates. If now was ever a time to worry it would defintly be now. "Fuck what are our casualties general Draconis?" I yelled. "we have lost about a quarter of our troops from arrow and auxillery fire sir, but they seem to have lost half of their men!" good we might be able to… BANG the gate falls down. The legions flood in cleaving and slashing at the people in their way. Byzantium could feel every single one of the men dieing as if his own heart had been stab with each death. Then through all the slain guards at the gate came walking in was Rome the merciless bastard who order this. "You come here and surrender for you have lost!" "NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME ASSHOLE!" "You'll have to kill me first before I fall to you!" "So be it." Rome charged gladius in hand and swung cleaving Byzantium's shoulder. My shoulder fell numb and I couldn't lift my shield at all anymore. "Now give up you have no defense!" I slashed at him with my blade only to have him duck pull his sword out and stab me in the gut. I could feel the warm liquid carrass my body as it flowed over my shoulder and stomach. I began coughing it up and some land on Rome, but by his face he was truly enjoying this. Rome the pulled out his sword and then kicked me to the ground, put his boot on me and stabbed his sword in to my skull. I thought I was dead, gone, and barried and that he would burn the city to the ground, but no I was still alive by some mirical in a pure dormant sleep , yet I could feel all around me the sword coming out of my skull lathered in blood. The warm liquid covering my immobile body. Why, why am I still alive to indure this hell this tartarus. I tried to speak to him, "kill… me…" i asked he only said, "no I have plans for you my young city." He then picked me up and left me in the pile of bodies of all the dead people of my city. The chieftens age: dead, population: 1 me, the signs of the dieties there are none they have forsaken me. I have nothing left and yet I am still here.

Rome only knew the capabilities of the young city as he had once been one, yet never just a city more a province than anything. Rome said, "I always wanted a brother." "I have to grandchildren and a son, yet no brother." "you will do young Byzantium, yes you will do." We are more alike than you think Byzantium.

The gods in Rome (now the capital of western civilization) were ferious at Rome for his stupidness how could he attack their city. They had never once told him to, but maybe with the conversion to Roman culture they could watch over it more closely, yes that's exactly what they'll do. Yet Byzantium needs a hero some that every one will remember the city for and they think they have the answer. His name is Constantine.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated T for possible gore and suggested murder

Chapter 3: The Hero of the East Constantine

Constantine had been at rest with the rest of his cohort while they had been marching toward the enemies. This was the perfect time for the Gods to preform their plan. Zeus sends a message to Constantine in his sleep showing him how he can defeat the opposing army in the coming days. Constantine wakes up in a cold sweat, "Was that a message from the lord?" he said to him self in a wisper. "I must write this down for later." He begun to write down the strategy that he was sure had come from the lord. Later that evening Constantine led his troops to one of the grandest victories in Roman history. The people praised him as a hero for his deeds and war victories. Though before we continue allow me to head you this Caesar Constantine first ruled Britiania, Gaul, and Iberia before becoming emperor. He was leader of possibly the largest of the Roman legions. He was also the greatest general of his time.

Constantine went on to become Caesar of the west, and eventually Augustus of the west as well, but later after many years of civil wars and other such Constantine was undisputed emperor of Rome. Rome to say the least was lets say agitated by his new bosses ways for one he had put in a religious tolerance for any religion, which is barking mad. "Uh boss if I may don't you think this is a little far fetched?" Constantine answered, "No for would I not be a hippocrit if I had denied this? You can still believe in your gods while I can believe in my own god." He had made a very convining point, but Rome felt something was off and asked, "Sir is their something wrong?" Constantine stared at Rome for a few seconds and took a deep sigh, "Yes, you see Rome though Italia is guarded with the Alps. The actually city is to easy to get into, for all we have is walls and some small hills. It is time for a change Rome… you are no longer the capital city my friend." Rome was decimated by this. He thought, "I'm not the capital city… you… you… can't have a Roman empire with out Roma!" Constantine saw his distraught and said in return, "Don't worry to those I appoint to the west you will still be the capital for them, just not the official one." This did not make Rome feel any better.

Constantine the began to go east to look for a better place to defend the capital of Rome. Then he stumbled apon this land that was perfect, almost impenetrable he would have said. He walked into the city of Byzantium observing it and looking at its position on the most modern maps he had. "This is perfect, bring in the enginers and the counsul, this is our new capital!" Almost everyone in the city heard what the emperor said. (to Byzantium's point of view) I was walking around like I do every day making sure no one was going to try anything stupid, being that I am just a guard or a trade post for Rome that ungrateful bastard. Call me brother, well if I'm his brother than I hate to see how he treats his kids. Then I heard it, "Our new capital!" wait did I really just hear that? I ran as fast as I could to where the noise came from and yelled, "Are you serious Byzantium's the new capital for Rome?" The man who replied was emperor Constantine himself, "Yes, but the name it must be grand, and well not to inflate my own ego, but I think I will rename the city Constantinople… or New Rome." I ran as fast as I could to him and said, "My emperor, and glourious Constantine I am Byzantium at your service. Also if I may I much prefer the first one (if only so I don't have to be compaired to that bastard Rome) sir."

This was to good to be true I thought to myself. I am the capital city of the Roman Empire! (this is several years latter) "I think I will go and laugh at Rome now." I said cheerfully as I boarded the ship to Rome. Once I got there I went straight to Rome's house and said, "How does it feel to be second best Rome? Now who's arrogant and can't do anything about it! I guess now you're the little brother!" Rome got this every day and he was used to it now, in fact ever since his demontion (if you could call it that) he has been a lot less agrasive and much more cheery. "I know now please go away Constantinople. I am working with my grand children here!" One of the young ones asks Rome, "Is that uncle Byzantium?" the more red headed one asked. "Yes, but please call him Constantinople now it his new name ok North Italia." Rome replied. In the year 337 A.D. Constantine the great of Constantinople died a peaceful death bringing and end to the first Christian ruler of Rome.

About two hundred years later the divide would happen and this is where things become interesting for young Byzant… I mean Constantinople for soon he will be independent form Rome, but why what will happen to the grandest Empire to lay on this earth and possibly the most powerful the world will ever see? I will tell you what rebellion or better put the Franks and their Charlamgne will bring the end to Rome, and to his rise will give birth to two successors, the Holy Roman Empire and the East Roman Empire or better known by the name, The Byzantine empire.

(In the next chapter I will include what happened to Constantinople as soon as Rome feel and he became the only part of the former empire left making him the new empire. I will also include the Franks and how Greece feels about the former Thracian city now. As well as the Franks giving birth to France and the Holy Roman Empire… that's right they are brothers bet you didn't see that coming.)


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth chapter and sorry, but no Greece for you today just couldn't find a place to fit him in maybe next chapter though

Also a shout out to the single reviewer, but three time reviewer of mine and the only person to favorite one of my stories as far as I know: Kirino Tsuki thank you very much.

* * *

><p>Rating: E 10+ for slight violence<p>

Chapter 4: The Fall of Rome the Rise of Byzantium

The year was 468 A.D. and Rome was trying his hardest to prevent himself from falling apart, but his attempts were crushed time and again. This was his last chance at preserving his empire. He followed his emperor Romulus Augustus to battle against the Vandals, but it was to no avail as his leader was slain. Rome could feel himself crumbling and that his hold over the land was lost. The Vandals walked up to Rome and said, "At one time you were the mightiest empire in the world and now you are nothing. Your reign has ended Rome and mine has just begun!" The Vandals shouted at the top of his lungs. Rome had fallen to the ground no longer the embodiment of his empire just nothing more than a name of a city. N. Italy became known as Lombard after the culture of those that lived there and his brother S. Italy became known as Sicily after his favorite island. The people who would inhabit modern day France would become the Franks who was the son of the Gaul's. The most important development that happened was to Constantinople who felt something odd happen. "What's happening?" I yelled out only to have no one answer. I fell to my knees practically coughing up blood and felling as if some one had just dropped an elephant on me. My eyes were blurry as I tried to regain my composure and then out of no where I couldn't feel Rome anymore it was just his grandchildren. Then the next strange thing to happen was that I could here more people and feel more people then before it was like my land had been expanded ten fold. After a few moments one of the workers in the palace came running through and yelled, "Rome has fallen to the Vandals! He is dead!" What Rome was dead? Now the missing feeling of his aura makes sense he was gone. "What do you mean he's dead?" I yelled back at him hopping that this didn't mean what I thought it meant. "I mean he's dead nothing more nothing less!" That was the last thing I wanted to here. I stood up and went to the fountain and looked down to the pool. I was the exact same except I think I grew a few inches. I went to the leader of the eastern half of the Roman Empire to ask him what was happening. "Sir… since Rome is dead who is now the embodiment of the eastern half of the empire?" I asked him very calmly. He replied with a very serious look, "There are no other personifications in this part of the empire, but you and maybe the holy land, but you have been known for the people much longer so I take it you are the new personification of the Roman Empire." I couldn't believe my ears as he had said that. I was the personification of the Roman Empire… that would explain the pain and growth.

Time went on up and the East Roman Empire or as the people prefer to call him the Byzantine Empire tried to rebuild its losses. In the time around 530 AD to 565 AD Justintine, Byzantium's boss had become very expansive. He eventually led his gaze towards Italy in an attempt to regain the empire's home lands which was Rome. I walked toward poor little South Italy or better known as Sicily. I picked him up and said, "I only want to take you home Sicily why wont you let me do that?" He replied, "Because your not Grandpa Rome you eastern bastard!" Now that was harsh calling me, his own uncle, a bastard. "Think what you want Sicily, but your coming with me." I dragged Sicily back to my house and had to watch as North Italy better known as Lombardia, screamed for me to let go of his brother, "No, don't take my brother! Who will be with me as I play, who will help protect my rear! No uncle don't take him!" It saddened my heart to do it now, but I had to Sicily owned Rome and he was the primary target. I eventually came back for Lombardia and when I said I would reunite him with his brother he went practically with out fighting. I had done it with the help of Justintine I had reunited the core of the Roman Empire under my name. Now I understand what they meant when they said I was destined for great things.

Unfortunately for the Byzantine Empire things would not stay this way. By the time of Charlemagne the Frank in 764 AD things had gone drastically down for the empire. After many years of prosperity Byzantium began to crumble especially after the Arabic Caliphate took over much of his land. Charlemagne was on the rise in the west conquering Gaul, Germania, and Lombardia. The Franks even came over so he could taunt me. Some how this seems familiar. I could not let him become the fore most power, but there was nothing I could do. By the time of Charlemagne's death the Franks fell, but he had two children. One he had the tenacity to name The Holy Roman Empire and the other in honor of himself named France. I swear if I get my hands on them they will know who the true power of the world is and it isn't that damned caliphate to the south of me! Unfortunately for me HRE and France became very big very fast, but they did have quiet a few brotherly fights which is good for me. "I can't believe it those two are almost exact opposites of each other and yet some how The Franks managed to have both of them. One of them is a militarist, monarchist democracy, very odd child and the other is just… weird." I didn't like them at all. Also the one called HRE decided to declare himself the successor to Rome! Now that's just frustrating.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating for chapter T-M for gore, war, and swearing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Hello Ottomans<p>

"I've lived a long life and seen many things, but… I just can't understand these damned Ottomans!" Byzantium yelled in his room. "Why must they persist on attacking my lands? I am their gateway to the west I can't let them in I… what if they win… Oh god if they win Italy… Romano… France…. All of them are screwed I have to give them time to build up!" Byzantium walked to the top of his walls. "Great people of the Byzantine Empire we must defend the west for without us now they will fall to this new threat the Ottomans! These people seek to enforce their ways on us like all people, but I fear culture wipe might be the case instead of integration. If we do not act we will die out and the west will surely fall. Now brave Byzantines will we allow these damned fools called the Ottomans take us with out hell!" The crowed cheered and roared in reply "No! Down with the Ottomans!"

The year was 1066 around the time France finally succeeded in his goal of conquering England. France and HRE's bickering had stopped and become more of a subtle arguing between who would get to hold Italy. Little did they know that over in the east France's Uncle was preparing to fend off a hellish foe know as the Ottoman Empire or better at the time the Seljuk Turks. Unfortunately Byzantium was having internal troubles. This was only the begging though. Byzantium sought aid from his neighbors in the Balkans and even his nephews, but they all turned away and ignored him hoping he would fall so they would be able to take his lands latter.

*To Ottoman Empires campaigns in Anatolia in 1265* "These are the fabled Romans who almost conquered the world pathetic!" A man dressed in a turban and hiding his face yelled. "Next time bring an army whelps! I have no patience for the weak!" This man was the Ottoman Empire or better known as the Seljuk Turks. Byzantium walked up with his army to meet him. "I will give you hell you heretical scum! Now leave my lands or die by the pike!" Byzantium stood firm with his army of 50,000 men ready to engage the Ottomans equal sized force. "Please Byzantium look at yourself your in shambles civil wars, losing territory, and no one to help you!" Ottoman Empire spat at Byzantium and looked him in the eyes and said, "Make it easy on yourself and except conquest." Ottoman Empire tried to sound as sincere as possible but it didn't work. "Go fucking die you bastard!" Byzantium charged Ottoman Empire slashing him in the leg with his sword. After the first blow was given the two armies charged each other. The Ottoman Empire returned with a quick slash from his blade knocking Byzantium back but not cutting his armor. Byzantium returned with a quick stab aimed at the head almost hitting, but Ottoman Empire ducked sweeping Byzantium from his feet, "Have you know honor you pathetic fool fighting with underhanded tactics!" Byzantium yelled at his foe. The Ottoman Empire walked up to his foe that was now standing, "Please don't spit this drabble at me you're washed up you couldn't beat me even if you didn't lose your city to those venetians in the fourth crusade!" It was true he had lost his city to his nephew N. Italy, but still if he had never lost it he would have been in a better position, but Byzantium only got up and put his sword away and pulled out something that looked very odd to the Ottoman Empire. "What in the world is that?" The Ottoman Empire said as he prepared his next strike and Byzantium replied, "Oh this old thing well let me show you!" With those words he pushed the handle in releasing and devastating spray of Liquid Fire that glowed green and Byzantium shouted as he put on a visor afterwards, "I call it Greek Fire!" The flames blinded the Ottoman Empire long enough for Byzantium to put it away and charge through the flames and put his blade to the Ottomans neck, "Leave or die scum!" Byzantium pushed his sword closer to his neck, but the Ottoman Empire said in return, "Fuck you!" and stabbed Byzantium in the stomach, but received a devastating slash to the neck in return, both of their blood spilling every where as they fall to the ground unconscious. The battle was a draw and both armies dragged their nations away.

The year is now 1453… at the siege of Constantinople.

* * *

><p>Next chapter you will get to see the siege of Constantinople, this battle is not historical in any way, but I thought it would be nice to show what I thought major battles would be decided by in hetalia, which is basically the two nations fight it out and who ever wins the battle is one by. Also I hope you noticed I said the Greek fire was green, what I have to keep it some what in link until we get to modern times.<p>

Also after the siege I will talk about say what happened to Byzantium and how he changes through out the next 5 centuries up till 2000's and that's where the real crossover begins so basically say 3 or 4 more chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating for this chapter: M for gore, war, swearing, and mention of adult ideals.

The year was now 1452 and the Ottomans were preparing to take the last stronghold of the Byzantines. The city of the worlds desires they called it and they would stop at nothing to have it. "Have you seen those walls nothing could get rid of them not even a Cannon! Please reconsider Ottoman Empire just leave them be, its not worth the casualties!" One of the soldiers yelled at Ottoman Empire, but he replied, "You don't know shit every thing comes down eventually; here are several examples of supposed things that couldn't collapse, The Roman Empire, The holy cities, and the sultanate of Rum! They all fell and this wall is not nearly as great as they are!" The Ottoman Empire was pissed beyond all reason; because he knew that wall was in fact impenetrable they had tried everything and only left a tiny dent in the cities walls. "I think its time we approached with something a little bigger… excuses me for a moment." The Ottoman Empire walked away with a big smile underneath his masked face.

Over the course of the next year the Ottomans were preparing something that would rival the walls of Constantine. The sultan pored all his wealth into this as he to grew tired of the Byzantines persistence on existing. They called this the Monster Bombard. Cannon so large that the force exerted from its mouth would rival or even equal that of a modern day tank. It however drained them dry so if it would fail the Byzantines would surely rebound and easily crush them with there now superior economy allowing for greater troops and much more supplies. The Ottomans could not lose.

Over in the city of the worlds desire. "Its been about a year since they last sieged us hasn't it lord Byzantium?" The solider asked very calmly as both of them stared over the sires of over lapping walls. A total line of 5 Walls each as thick as the other but smaller to allow archer support rained over the land scape. Each thicker than a modern day skyscraper and the largest about half as tall. In the middle of each wall was a moat that with each breach the enemy would have to pass through along with towers filled with the Byzantines coveted Greek fire ready to rain down on their enemies as they would dreg through the moats. Byzantium began walking the length of the walls as long as Thrace is wide. "I wonder what he's up to this time…. Hey have you guys repaired the walls since the last time!" A group of builders yelled back, "Yes sir." "I worry about this cause by now either they have something really big… or a fucking huge army." Byzantium continued to stare out into the horizon when he saw it. A huge iron tube rolled up by at least a hundred men on each side and sitting on top of it was the Ottoman Empire. The cannon being brought up was about the width of a modern day car and about as tall as one to. Behind the cannon was the whole of the Ottoman military all of them with blood thirsty looks in their faces ready to kill every last citizen in Constantinople. Byzantium looked on for a moment the sounded the alarms, "Every solider here man your stations we have the whole Ottoman army breathing down our necks!" Almost half the population scrambled to get atop the walls even some woman managed to sneak into a rank, but frankly no one cared in fact they encouraged the help by pretending not to notice. All five walls filled to the brim with archers and people ready to rain Greek fire on their enemies. Byzantium standing at the tallest point on the walls shouted to the Ottoman Empire, "Its about time you got desperate I was getting worried you had come up with something original!" This had royally pissed the Ottoman Empire off. "I hope your walls can hold because if they cant I'm killing you personally!" The Ottoman Empire jumped of his perch on the cannon and picked up one of the bolder sized cannon balls and said, "Oh and plus I think this counts as original!" He rams the cannon ball into the cannon and yells to fire, but just before he does lightning strikes the cannon shocking all who were touching it to death and then it began to rain. "Oh for fuck sake it's raining! Everyone prepare camp we attack tomorrow." The Ottoman Empire said drenched.

Byzantium could not believe his luck now they had time to prepare even more. By the next day practically every one in the city was drafted to army excluding children. They had spear men and javelins behind each moat, along with several more archers and in the center of the town was a fully armored Byzantium and escort of the best knights his empire had to offer ready to charge the masses if they broke through.

The Ottoman Empire walks up to the front of his cannon and puts in one of the cannon balls and orders it to be fired. "Men get behind the cannon and let all hell lose on them!" He shouted at the top of his lounges. The cannon fires pushing back several feet crushing a few men on its way back. The cannon hits the first wall and leaves a huge dent that would probably crumble if hit again. A repair team was immediately dispatched there to push the bricks back in and re mortar them before the next volley. The Ottoman Empire how ever was loading the cannon and with his inhuman strength the next shot was ready with a matter of min. rather than half an hour. The team leaves before they can re mortar the wall. The wall is brought down as the Ottoman Empires men cheer and shout at finally breaching one of the walls.

Over on Byzantium's point of view. "They've fire the first shot sir." One of the couriers comes and tells him. "Well how big of a dent?" Byzantium asks knowing it would bring down the wall on its first shot. "Sir the wall is about ready to crumble its no dent." The courier said in return. Byzantium was in utter shock at this his walls the walls he had raised like they were his child and one of them was about to fall. "FIRE ALL ARROWS AT MAXIMUM DISTANCE BURN THEM TO THE GROUND!" Byzantium yelled out to the wall and then said, "and… release him." He released his pet Hydra he had kept since his days as the city of Constantinople. The Hydra charges out of the castle heading straight for the cannon and those manning it.

"Hahahahahaaaa We actually brought down one of the walls!" The Ottoman Empire was ecstatic until he heard a huge ground shaking noise heading this way, "Did he sally fort-"he didn't finish his sentence when he saw what was coming towards them instead he turned to his men and yelled "HOLD YOUR GROUND" and as he said this one of the Hydras heads came down and gobbled up a whole contingent of men. "SHIT TURN THE CANNON TO FACE WHATERVER THE FUCK THAT IS!" The Ottoman Empire didn't wait for his men to turn it instead he ran behind it and turned it himself and then loaded a cannon ball and fired. The cannon ball hit the Hydra and did nothing to it since it was not Celestial bronze. The Hydra shrugged it of and kept attacking the Ottoman Empire's army. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!" Then out of no where the beast simply walked back to the city after decimating at least a third of his army.

After that dreadful attack the siege continued, but the Ottomans instead of continuing after it happened waited a whole day to continue. Since this was their whole army they couldn't get any reinforcements, but instead tried to convince their men that it was a huge counter offensive that had taken so much of their army.

Byzantium walked up to his pet Hydra and petted his main head, "That's a good Hydra now I can only let you out this once for the siege else I violate the agreement I signed where you wouldn't intervene more than once a war ok." The Hydra nodded its heads and walked back into its huge house. "Good timing Byzantium on using that beast of yours." One of the soldiers yelled. "Thank you, but he's not a beast it's a Hydra now please lets get back to our stations this siege isn't over yet."

After several days of sieging the real battle began as the final wall was broken through. "Ok men CHARGE!" The Ottoman Empire ordered his army to do. They were all tired and weakened from their assaults on the walls. When the first wave of Ottomans charged the first gap they were met with a line of spears holding the hole with a wall of javelins meeting their faces as they got closer. The towers began to rain fire and quite a few Ottomans died in the fight, but they met similar trials as they broke through each gap dwindling in numbers now down to about a fifth of their original forces they finally broke through only to meet Byzantium and his knights charging right at them unprepared. The Ottoman army routed except for The Ottoman Empire himself.

Byzantium dismounted and walked up to the Ottoman Empire and said, "You have lost now leave while you still have some dignity." The Ottoman Empire screamed at him, "NO YOU FUCKING DOG I WILL NOT LEAVE AND YOU WILL DIE FOR DISCRACING ME IN FRONT OF MY WHOLE LANDS!" His charge was so unexpected that he had stabbed Byzantium right where the previous wound was and before Byzantium could strike back he had been disarmed with his body lying on the ground being repeatly stabbed by the Ottoman Empire. "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE ONE NOW YOU DIE DIE DIE!" The Ottoman Empire went through the whole towns garrison slaughtering every single one of them until he was at the palace where he killed the Emperor and took his wife the killed her too.

Byzantium laying on the ground practically dead could only crawl into the center of his town and rolled over and looked up to the sky only to see the Ottoman Empire picking him up and saying, "You will be forgotten in the halls of history… When I'm done here your culture, your people, your world will have never existed… enjoy." He then dropped him and started pondering what to call the town now.

This is my longest chapter yet and next up will be some fairly short chapters about Byzantium's life as Istanbul and the Ottoman Empires rise and fall up to modern day where things get really interesting. I hope you enjoyed this very detailed… ish chapter. Don't forget I'm still new to this Fanfiction business so please review if you can, but you don't have to ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating E 10+

Chapter 7 Well here we are again same situation different name

Byzantium felt his grasp on his empire disappear he was sure the next thing he would see after closing his eyes would be Rome. He laid there for what seemed like ages and slowly forgetting things as the Ottoman Empire ravaged his library's destroying his history. When next he awoke he remembered nothing and was laying on the same beach he had awoken on when he was born. He stood up and looked around then looked down to his bloodstained armor. "Who am I, Where am I, When is this?" Was all that Byzantium could say. He decided to take off the helmet and look at his reflection in the water. It was more oriental resembling closely to that of the Ottoman Empires, but with a more European influence.

The Ottoman Empire felt amazing after he had destroyed Byzantium it was as if he would never have to deal with another problem again. Now he could bask in his new capital of Istanbul. The only thing that got to him was this strange feeling he had one day like Byzantium wasn't dead so he decided to go to the beach where he saw some unforgettable hair and ran up to the man in bloody armor and said, "Uh are you a ghost or am I seeing things again?" The man turned around and had a face similar to the Ottomans, but looked kind of like Byzantium's. "That's just weird" the ottoman empire thought to himself. The man said back, "Uh well last time I checked I was still alive and well you look healthy as ever." The man spoke perfect Turkish so it couldn't be Byzantium, but it had his feel. The Ottoman Empire decided to ask, "Do you by chance know anyone named Triesten Byza?" the man staired with a blank face and said, "the name sound familiar, but I don't know anyone to be quiet frank I cant remember a thing." Then it hit the ottoman Empire this was Byzantium just now regreased to a city form with out a memory of what had happened to him. "Well come with me I have something to tell you, oh and by the way your name to me and anyone else I deem important is Istanbul, but to the people your name is Traistan Balks got it." The man shook his head up and down in compliance.

This man he had just met felt right it seemed like he knew him well cause the names he gave fit him. "Uh sir what do I call you?" The man looked at Traistan, and said "Call me Ottoman Empire in front of the important people but around the guys call me Sadık Adnan ok." Traistan nodded his head again and followed Sadik to the palace. Sadik turned to Traistan and said "Ok this may be hard to believe, but you are a personification of this city." What the hell was all that when in Traistan's head as he staired at Sadik. "You are kidding right me a personification?" Sadik laughed as Traistan tried to rap his head around the idea. "Don't worry kid you'll get used to it again."

The Ottoman Empire walked away from his former enemy now made city and just sat on a perch some where in Istanbul and said, "Now all I have to do is keep him from regaining his memory and we can live as a family with no worries ahhh life is good when you can brain wash people." He jumps from his perch and lands next to some people and walks off contemplating on how to treat his new found "son".


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: E 10+

Chapter 8: Hungary Well Get Cooking

Well today was like any other day for Traistan in the year 1550. His dad was off fighting Elizabeta and trying to bring her here when he practically got most of her lands dear I say it her… VITAL REGIONS. Even though a large majority of Hungary belonged to the Ottoman Empire back then she was stubborn to refuse complete control due to Habsburg influence. Then one day Traistan's dad came home with some one who looked like they had been through hell. "Well guess what I caught to day!" Sadik yelled out so everyone could hear. Traistan was the first to respond with an energetic, "Who?" Sadik sat down his catch for everyone to see. It was Elizabeta aka Hungary. "Wow dad how did you finally do it!" Traistan asked and Sadik replied, "Well it happened like this: I was walking along the board when she jumped me and tried to use that frying pan of hers, but by some miracle I managed to grab it away and hit her with it in the back of her head thus knocking her out!"

Hungary started to stir as she heard conversation still woozy from that strike to the head she opened her eyes to see two men looking down at her. Her vision was still blurred and couldn't tell if they were friend or foe, but just decided that they were travelers that happened upon her. "Hey can some one help me up here?" she asked nicely. One of the men turned from what seemed to be a man telling a story and helped her into a sitting position. With her vision still blurred she tried to listen to what they were saying when one of them introduced himself, "Hello there my name is Traistan. What is yours?"

Traistan of course already knew the name he was just making good talk and seeing if her memory was still in tact when she replied, "My name is Elizabeta, and it's nice to meet you Traistan. Hey is it just me or dose you accent sound odd? No offence." Elizabeta's voice sounded sincere and was honestly confused, so Traistan replied, "Oh I am Turkish and you are in my city of Istanbul." Traistan was not the best at being subtle or lying since those were pretty much wiped from his memory. Elizabeta tried to bolt up as quickly as she could and get out but was held down by the man named Traistan who was a lot strong than he looked. "Calm down we aren't going to do anything well at least I'm not no guarenting the rest of the men here." He tried to be funny to calm Elizabeta and it worked to an extent and she just sat down and took a deep breath and said, "Who knocked me out and took me here?" Traistan looked at her and said, "My dad Sadik oh sorry um the Ottoman Empire." And that's when Hungary let lose a scream so loud that Austria's piano couldn't distract him from it and that is no easy task to get Austria off his piano. Even Prussia heard it and well being Prussia he laughed a bit and then went to Austria's house to see what had happened.

"Hey aristocrat where's Elizabeta?" Prussia asked Austria and got back, "I thought she was on boarder patrol, but she could have… no that's not even possible." Prussia almost bust a gut at the thought that Hungary was captured, but said to Austria "Look right now I'm a duchy I don't have much going on and I just go and look for here cause I know you would never want to be away from that beloved piano of yours." Prussia then walked off, but not before pushing a key while Austria was playing and Austria yelled, "PRUSSIA I WILL GIVE YOU HELL IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" the only thing that could be heard from Prussia was,"Kesesesesese." And him running towards the boarder.

Hungary was put into a kitchen and release while the door was locked behind her and this door could only be brought down if Belarus was told Russia would marry her and Russia was behind that door. Hungary decided to just cook, because that's probably what they wanted her and then the door opened and closed rapidly to show Triastan and he said to Hungary, "Look sorry for all the commotion it just that my dad really wanted you to come over to his house for the longest time, but you just wouldn't even after his influence practically brought your hole land under him." The Ottoman Empire was desperate to have the Hungarian territories, because it would give him A. great horsemen, B. A great foothold in Europe, and C. cause he liked Hungary's attitude.

Prussia now searching the area around the boarder found some foot prints and decided to follow them because his "Awesome sense" was tingling mean that this was a clue. Prussia followed the foot prints all the way to the Ottoman Empires house, "Oh this is so not awesome." Prussia sneaked up to the door by passing several guards and into the house where he is hit in the back of the head with a frying pan as he entered the kitchen. He turns around to see Hungary and is about to say something when she says, "It took you long enough, but you see I'm only going to spend a few days here cause the Ottoman Empires kid convinced me to I really pity such a nice kid leaving with Ottoman Empire so that's why I am staying ok now get out of the kitchen and don't come back for about a week ok!" and Prussia is sent flying all the way back to Austria's house with one swoop from Hungary's frying pan and you will never guess what he landed on here's a hint, "PRUSSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM GOING TO KILLLLL YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU."


	9. Chapter 9

Rating T for mild violence

Chapter 9: I'm Having Flashbacks

The Year is 1918 and the First World War has begun the Ottoman Empire joined Prussia and Germany and that dreadful Austria in their war against the Allies. "Now look over the city while I'm gone ok Istanbul." It wasn't really a question more than it was an order. So Istanbul sat there for years waiting for the Axis to win the war as these powers rarely ever lose, but one day while he was waiting a man came up to him and said, "You may not remember me, but I'm Greece and I'm here to do something the Ottoman Empire should have done a long time ago." Then this man who calls himself Greece puts his hand on Traistan's head and Traistan falls out cold.

Traistan wakes up after a few days out cold to learn that the allies had won the First World War against the axis. The Ottoman Empire was no more and all that was left was Turkey same guy less land. Over the years Traistan had multiple flashbacks to things that were surely before his time like the… the… what were they someone conquering Italy way back in the dark ages. The Roman Empire collapsing to, but he just couldn't figure it out so he went to Greece to look up these events because his personal library didn't have any of these events in them. When he got there he felt odd and after he got over this feeling he went to a library and looked up empires B.C. to 1900AD. Then he stumbled upon something called the Byzantine Empire. Why did that sound so familiar to him Traistan wondered? Then more Flashbacks hit him, but this time they seemed real they felt right almost as if he had been there. He then went to Greece's house and asked him, "What the hell did you do to me! I'm having these weird flash backs and they are all covered in some sort of misty haze like I can't remember them properly like if they really happened or not!" Traistan was furious and confused. Greece sat down and offered him a seat, "Please sit and I will explain everything ok." Traistan sat down hoping that this would be his answer.

Greece looked at poor Byzantium remembering the pain the ottoman empire brought to him through out his life and how the Ottomans burned the history of the previous Byzantium truly sadden him to watch what he saw as an older brother be brainwashed and made to believe he's something he's not is just to much, but Greece saw how the Ottoman Empire treated Byzantium as if he were his own child maybe that was the Ottoman Empire's way of showing that he felt guilt about what he had done to him. Regardless in this year of 1988 Byzantium will remember whether I can convince him or not is what Greece had thought. The out of know where a lightning bolt stroked Traistan right in the head making him remember everything.

Istanbul remembered everything he remembered his real name was Triesten Byza, He remembered that he was once the Byzantine Empire and he remembered that he was once the city of the worlds desires Constantinople. "Greece was that really from who I think it was?" Triesten asked and Greece nodded.

After a few short hours and returning to Constantinople, Triesten refused to call it Istanbul now, he came upon a child on the shore of his beach and looked left and looked right it was pitch black out side but he would know if there was anyone around, but there wasn't. He picked the child up and read a letter and it said, "Take care of the child send him to America when he is twelve and Byzantium, his name is Perseus Jackson he is my son do well with him. Signed Poseidon God of the Sea." Triesten looked up to the sky and shouted; "REALLY NOW OF ALL TIMES YOU SEND ME A TASK!" Triesten bows his head smiling knowing this was going to be one hell of an adventure. "Hey there little guy I guess I'm going to be the one watching over you for a while so let me tell you my name… My name is Triesten Byza and I am the city of Constantinople formally the Byzantine Empire." Yes this would be an epic for the ages.

Ok so next chapter I will detail Percy growing up with Triesten and basically all the shenanigans that Triesten has to do to keep himself and Percy out of trouble with monsters and Turkey because Turkey hates anything to do with Greece or his history and sorry to any who were hoping for a relationship, but no only relationship here will be if I choose to have one and right now not really. Please Note that this is pretty much the start of the real story and that the rest was pretty much build up of my character and basically a prologue if you will so enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Rating E

Chapter 10: Raising a Demigod for Idiots

Triestan Walked back to the capital with Percy cradled in his arms and since it was pitch black out no one could tell who was who besides Triestan. When they reach the house Turkey happened to be out at the world meeting. Triestan had been to one of those and had thought he saw Moscow, but turns out it was this guy named Russia go figure and he was just as creepy as Moscow sigh times change people don't sigh. Triestan began to work out a room for the little one and found several spots when he heard a knock on the door scaring him so bad that he almost dropped Percy in a tub full of water and first Triestan turns and asks, "Who is it?" still with a practically flawless Turkish accent due to his years being Istanbul. The voice replied, "Its Hungary care to let me in?" Wait why was Elizabeta here when there was a world meeting and with that thought out Triestan asked, "Why are you here when there's a world meeting?" He got in return, "Oh the meeting ended a few hours ago figured I'd stop by for no reason maybe whack Turkey over the head with a frying pan." Something wasn't right here the meetings go on for days at a time and that's if all goes well, but this really sounded like Elizabeta. Triestan decided to act on a hunch that this wasn't Elizabeta and shouted, "One Moment and I'll open the door." And he looks down and sees the tub is full of water, ah yes Turkey likes to bathe when he gets back so Triestan placed baby Percy in the water knowing he would be safest submerged.

Waiting outside the door was none other than the real Hungary who actual just skipped the Meeting, because she really didn't want to be there today or the whole week for that matter, besides the Meeting was in Istanbul and she thought she'd look around Turkey's house for a while just to see if anything has changed. The door opens with Traistan eyeing here suspiciously, but acting very casual like he was waiting for her to slip up. Elizabeta just turned her head and looked around and said, "Thank you for letting me in Traistan." Traistan responded, "Oh the pleasure is all mine good lady." He said with a little venom in his voice like he didn't trust Elizabeta.

Triestan waited and waited for about an hour knowing that children of Poseidon can't drown was comforting as well. He decided to check on the child and said, "Excuses me Elizabeta I must go somewhere for a bit." Then he walked into the bath room and looked down to see Percy just fine not even a bit of pruning in fact he looked like he was enjoying himself splashing around under water and swimming all the while behind a sound proofed door made so by Byzantium and also made so that no one could remove it. Triestan smiled at the child and left the room shutting the door quickly the so called Elizabeta didn't even look in his direction tell he shut the door, "Hey what took you so long?" Triestan looked around making sure it wasn't a trap then walked toward her and said, "Personal business couldn't be talked in public decided to talk behind the sound proofed bathroom door." Being over a three thousand years old helps you in your laying you know.

Turkey looked around the world meeting hall and just went and shouted, "Every one shut up your going to wake the whole of my country and Greece!" Greece popped his head up from sleep and looked at him and Turkey said, "Not you idiot the actual land mass!" Greece went back to sleep. Turkey was just plain annoyed this meeting with no one to talk to and that weird as heck Russia staring at him most of the time like he was plotting war, but knowing turkey he is neutral in wars now ever since his fall. "Would you stop Staring at me RUSSIA!" Turkey yelled at him, and Russia said back, "No I want to meet that capital of yours again every one has one but me yet it seems like I know him better than others like I have meet him before that time it was bring your capital to the meeting day." Turkey started to internally panic what if he figures out that was Byzantium, oh crap I need to think of an excuess, but lying to Russia is going to be hard. "Well Russia there have been many bring your capital to the meeting days haven't there so maybe you two have talked more then." Russia was unconvinced and walked up to Turkey and said, "No I believe not, hmm it was a long time ago back when I was a boy, Da… hmm back when I was nothing more than a- No no one is ready for that info I will leave you be for now, but soon all shall be one with mother Russia!" That Russia is really creepy. "I can't take this crap any more I'm going home for a nice bath I will be back in an hour." Turkey said to anyone listening which no one was, but Russia who silently followed him home.

Triestan looked at the clock in the house and it was usually this time that Turkey has enough and come home for his bath. "Pardon me Elizabeta I need to go and do something for a minuet." Triestan left Elizabeta and went into the bathroom to find a still very happy Percy and he said, "Sorry little one time to come out I promise once Turkey is ready to know about you, you can stay in that tub for as long as you want, but right now time to get out." He said as he picked up young Percy and rapped him in a towel and walked out. When Elizabeta asked what he did he said, "Oh I'm doing some last second washings ok." The Triestan bolted up the stairs leaving a very confused Hungary sitting there on the couch.

This concludes the majority of what would happen and was eventful during the first- third years of Byzantium's task.

Percy is now four Years old and Triestan has taught him many languages through verbal speak and not through words on pages knowing about a demigod's inability to read. Yet Triestan can't home school him forever he needs some school based knowledge that doesn't come from the person raising him. Young Percy walks up to Triestan and asks in Turkish, "What are we going to do today?" Triestan smiled at the young lad and said to him, "Today we are going to meet some one very special… Let's say he's like me but not as calm." Triestan lead Percy out to meet Turkey, but at the last moment picked Percy up because something was heading this way and he said to Percy, "Look just find a place to hide like we practiced ok Percy we have a visitor." He put Percy down and he ran to his hiding place in Triestan's room. Triestan ran into the next room to see Turkey wrestling with a giant snake like creature probably a basilisk. Now thanks to their immortal stature they were immune to the deathly gaze of the creature and it poison. "Hey mind helping me get this stupid snake off me!" Triestan ran as he saw the basilisk slither toward his room. "Oh no you don't you over grown reptile!" Triestan pulled out his sword which he got the front edge coated in celestial bronze and the other with steel and chopped the head of the Basilisk and put his blade away. Some how he knew this would be the first of the many attempts on the child.

Sadik stood up and looked at Traistan and asked, "How the heck did you kill that thing?" Traistan looked at Sadik and said, "Look I have something to tell you and I need you to follow me." Sadik trusting his city almost forgetting it was once an empire like he was followed him into his room. Sadik looked around and asked, "Well what did you want to tell me?" Traistan looked at him and said, "I remembered who I was about four years ago and well frankly I thank you for taking good care of me, but the cat had to come out of the bag sooner or later. Also that thing was a creature from Hades sent to kill someone in this house who I will now introduce to you. Percy you can come out now." Sadik was confused as ever he remembered, that thing wanted to kill someone, who the heck was Percy? A little boy walked out of Triast- I mean Triestan's closet and introduced himself in Turkish, "Hello sir I am Percy Jackson." Sadik stared at the kid and then at Triestan "What the heck is all this?" Sadik asked still confused. Triestan turned to Percy and said, "go to the bathroom and lock the door this is an important conversation with things your not ready to learn ok." Percy leaves the room and goes to the sound proof bathroom. "Ok you see here Sadik I am charged with taking care of this child until he is twelve and even then I think I am going to be taking care of him. He is originally from America, but through connections he is legally a citizen of Turkey as well. Also you will not, I repeat will not interfere with me raising him if you do I will cause a full scale revolution and restore my empire, because I have the ability to do so now got it Sadik." Sadik was flabbergasted at the idea, but he didn't want to test the possibility knowing that a large proportion of his population was in this one city. "Ok I wont interfear with the kid, but what the heck I thought… dang I guess fine I will leave you alone."

Sadik stomped away obviously defeated by Triestan. Triestan turned around and sat down on his bead and then walked to the bathroom and said it was fine to come out. This was going to be a long eight years indeed.

The next chapter will be basically when Percy is eight, and the one after that will be when he is twelve. Also why in other country's views Triestan is Traistan is because no one besides Triestan, Percy, and now Turkey knows that's his real name so they call him Traistan.


	11. Chapter 11

Rating T for training and violence on a teacher student base

Chapter 11: You might go far kid… how bout a drink.

Percy was now eight years old and had only a few encounters with those of monstrous kind. Yet Triestan felt it necessary to train the lad for he has only the slightest of faith in the camp in America, and he has seen how effective Americans are in defence, but there is nothing like a master of the art. "Ok Percy come in here I am going to teach you some things today!" Triestan shouted. Percy ran into the room and looked eager to learn something new. "Yes what are we going to learn today Triestan?" Percy asked and secretly hoping it was something to do with swords as he had watched Triestan practice medieval sword play on a dummy before. "Today Percy we are going to learn about sword play and its use along with how to properly use it." Percy jumped with joy.

Over in Russia, "I still wonder who this Istanbul once was it is scraping the back of my mind taunting me oh if I could hit it with a pipe I would, but alas I cannot." Russia sighed, "It has something to do with being like me once a city perhaps, but before my time… arg I will go and read in my library maybe that will-" Russia is cut off by the screaming of, "Brother Marry me Marry me!" Russia hits his panic button and his chair becomes an escape hole and he falls through crying and hoping Belarus would never find him in this room. Good for him that the button was hidden on his faucet pipe or she would have found it tearing his office apart long ago. "I am most glad I had that installed during the cold war just in case of nukes being launched… now I wait for the banging to stop and the words oh the horrifying words." Russia sat there for over an hour until he heard, "I guess Brother isn't in this room." And the stomping of foots out of there and the very loud slamming of a door. Russia rose up from his panic room and looked at his office which was now everywhere. "Sigh she will never be one with me." Russia looked around again and sighed, "Da." Russia walked out into his library to look up something on major cities before his time. "Rome, da. Bejing, Da. Constantinople, d- wait Constantinople… I think Istanbul used to be Constantinople and who used to own Constantinople… Byzantium. I knew I remembered him from some where it was Byzantium the man who my father tried to invade and make one with him, but failed." Russia than took out his pipe and hit the book multiple times not forgetting what he had said earlier. "Ahh that felt good, now I go to confront him and tell him that we are not so different. Then maybe he will willingly become one with Russia, Da I think so." Over in England, "I feel a disturbance in the balance of the nations… nope that just Russia sigh." England bows his head in tiredness.

Triestan took out his sword and handed one to Percy and said, "Swing you sword at me." Percy looked at Triestan as if he were mad and Triestan snickered, "That face of yours is a treasure, but seriously you wont hurt me." Percy did as he was told and swung the sword as hard as he could and before his sword even got an inch it was blocked by Triestan. Percy was amazed by his reflexes. "How did you do that?" Percy asked still amazed by Triestan's speed. "Easy lots of practice." A criptic answer but it was the best he had. "Now I want you to stand in that pool of water I have set up and trust me when I say it will help you, but why… well you'll just have to wait another four years to figure that one out." Percy walked into the pool and felt invigorated, but he didn't know why. "Now strike at me again and this time focus!" Triestan started to sound like the drill sargent he was a long time ago. Percy striked with force and focus pushing Triestan's arm back a few inches, but Triestan still wasn't trying. "Good now block!" Triestan brought his sword down as soon as he said that and some how Percy blocked. "Well done and remember outside of water you probably at this age wouldn't have even survived that strike let alone even think of blocking it." Triestan turned around and put he sword into its sheeth, "Try and charge me!" Percy charged at full speed and at the last second Triestan turned around and knocked the sword right out of Percy's hand and grabbed it in mid air. "AGAIN!" Triestan handed the sword back to Percy and he repeated only to get the same result and another, "AGAIN!" Percy did this again and again for about a hour tell Triestan said, "Enough try holding the sword more on the upper half and bracing your arms when you strike. Like this." Triestan showed him and then said, "Once More!" and turned around and waited the next strike. Percy did as he was shown and Triestan turned around to knock the blade away, but couldn't it was firmly in Percy's hands. "Well done, now on to the next-" Triestan was interrupted by the door knocking, "Excuess me Percy I will be back in a minuet." Triestan shethed his blade and walked to the door.

"I wonder if he is home… probably Da he probably is." The door opens to revieal Triestan dressed in armor and baring a sword Russia chuckeled and said, "Do you always bear greatings to guest bearing war? Oh Byzantium you silly former country your almost as funny as Kalingrad." Somewhere Prussia was crying. "No Ivan and how did you know I was Byzantium?" Ivan kept his smile as he always did and walked inside and sat down, "Well your apearnece reminded me of someone when I was still just Moscowy waring with my brother, Novgorod and well it wouldn't leave me be so I looked it up." Triestan was not the least surprised at this as Moscowy was the only other major Orthodox power back in his day so he just listend and replied, "Well you figured it out guess that was not good enough for you was it?" Russia chuckled and said, "Nyte it was not good enough, I wanted to meet you again since I haven't gotten to talk to the real you for so long. Also I have something to tell you, you and I are not so different you see I know you used to be a city before you were a country." Triestan kept listening and said, "Yes I think everyone who knows Rome and most ancient country's knows that." Russia nodded and said, "Well before I became Moscowy I was mostly a swamp town only known to a select few as Moscow a small villiage with nothing more than itself to keep it company." Now the whole all will become one with Russia thing made sense he wasn't crazy… well he was, but he was more lonely than anything. "This is interesting. Well I suspected something as the such as you reminded me of the city. Hmm so what made you decided to tell me?" Russia's aura got dark and purple as he said, "I was hopping you would become one with me." Triestan used to intimidation and other tactics said, "Ivan I will not become one with you… ever, but trust me when I say its nice to know I'm not alone out there." Ivan's aura disappeared as he stood up and said, "Ah you are funnier than Kalingrad, for everyone will be one with mother Russia, Da!" somewhere Prussia was having a heart attack. Russia left and Triestan could get back to training Percy.

This training goes on for another four years and then comes the day that Percy turns twelve.

This chapter was more or less Triestan/Byzantium/Istanbul preparing Percy for his journey and me revealing that Triestan isn't exactly one of a kind and a little bit on my take on Russia's whole become one with me thing. In the next chapter we will dive into the real meat of the story which will follow closely, but not exactly like the lightning theif as said this will be more like a re reditioning of it with Hetalia and a slightly altered Percy Jackson, but most of the characters will be the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: E 10+-T

Chapter 12: So It Begins

Percy is now twelve and ready to learn why he is so adept to water and the likes, but it is also time for him to go to America. "You know I never really cared for the cities, but the country is nice enough oh and Percy when we get there we will be looking for an Alfred F. Jones and trust me when I say you wont miss him he's the one with food always in his hand." Percy nodded his head as they docked the ship going to America. "Uh is he like you?" Percy asked, and Triestan ruffled his hair, "Well not as good looking or as handy with a sword, but frankly don't get him into a gun fight or an eating compotation and you'll be fine." Percy laughed, but said, "I mean is he a personification?" Triestan looked down and said, "Yeah he is and for a guy like him… I am frankly not surprised maybe a few hundred years ago yeah, but now these days not really besides his goofy aditiude is a welcome change trust me." The ship sailed off into the waters.

Alfred was driving on his way to the docks to wait for the newest additions to the camp, "Huh why did I have to rent out the Empire state building to those people when it was built. I guess it was that one lady I mean wow she was smoking!" Alfred was rambling as he drove to the docks. Their ship was pulling in and America got out leaving his bag of food in his car, he may have been hungry, but he wasn't going to make a bad first impression. He remembered he had invited a few of his states to come if they wanted to, "Wait… Maybe I should find them first then introduce them to my family! Then they can go to the camp." Alfred shouted everybody in New York was used to him so they just kept walking on some smiling others face palming. Alfred started to run around the docks looking for any states and he found two, New York, and Iowa. "Tom, Aaron come here!" Iowa and New York looked up from a bench to see their dad yelling for them then turned to each other and Iowa said, "You know its fun to be hidden in plain sight I mean he's practically looking at us." New York bowed his head and sighed, "He can see us and he is looking at us I swear you are so dumb sometimes." Iowa looked hurt, but knew it was just brotherly love. "Well let's go I don't think he has a meal in his hands so he won't be waiting forever." New York put on a fake surprised look and said, "What he's not holding food! It's a sign of the end!" They both laughed as they walked up to their father.

Triestan and Percy walked off the boat to see two people and Alfred conversing Triestan was the first to speak up, "Uh hello Alfred how's the fifty kids?" Percy looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he heard fifty kids, "Really fifty kids?" All four of the others laughed at the surprise then Alfred said, "The states kid the States." One of the others dressed in a business suit that looked kind of like America, but with bushier eyebrows like England. "Hello I am Thomas Jones or New York." He shook hands with both of them, and the other walked up, He had more casual wear with a t-shirt and blue jeans on, he was tanned and looked like he had worked a lot in his day, He was also smiling the whole time everything was happening, He had brown hair in comparison to the other two's blond hair. "Hey there I am Aaron Jones or Iowa, nice to meet all of you. Care for some corn I've got more than enough?" Triestan just shook Aaron's hand and said, "No, but thanks for the offer." Aaron just laughed and said, "Well hey it was nice meeting you guys if you ever have nothing to do come over to my place I'm sure you can find something to do there." Aaron walked away with his arms behind his head. Tom sighed, "That's Aaron for you… If I didn't know any better I would say he was the kid of Spain, France, and you dad." America looked away when he said that and then every one laughed. "Well now that that awkward moment is over let's get in the car and drive down to that camp ok" America walked over to his car and opened the door, Triestan and Percy followed him while New York got in his own car to follow them. "I don't think I properly introduced myself to Percy so, I am The United States of America, or Alfred F. Jones don't ask what the F stands for, and I'm the HERO!" Triestan face palmed at the last statement.

On the way there it started to rain, "Oh really rain huh the weather said it was supposed to be sunny, wait why am I putting my faith in the weather man?" Alfred said to himself. Triestan looked worried as he looked up at the down poor. Then to back of the car where something was moving he then asked, "Hey America you keep wild bulls out in the open?" Alfred slowed down, turned around and said, "No all cattle is cultivated here why do you ask?" Triestan's face got really worried and he shouted, "Go as fast as you can America there is something following us and frankly I don't trust it one bit." The car then proceeded to go at amazing speeds, but Triestan still looked back to see the thing following, "Damn that bastard is fast, America you got anything we ca-" Just then something blew up the car knocking it into the mud, "Oh hell did you get the number of that bullet train?" Alfred said as he pushed open his door which would have been to hard to do if he was a normal human. Triestan did this as well telling Percy to stay near him as he got out. "Ok looks like lightning hit our car and we have a crazy bull chasing us, but from what I can see the camp is only about a mile away." Triestan said, and as he began walking he heard it charge, "Oh crap every body dive to the left or the right now!" Alfred just looked at him then at the bull man charging him and when it was right near him he put his hand out and the bull man hit it the bull man stopped right in his tracks trying to move forward and Alfred said, "Really this is supposed to be scary hahahaha you'll have to do better than that to scare the hero!" Alfred then picked it up by the horns and tossed it far away. Triestan had never seen anyone do that even a country. "Wow you are just absurdly strong!" The bull man however was bearing down on them again and this time Triestan said to Alfred, "Wait I want to see something." He then tossed his sword to Percy and said, "This is where the training pays off show me what you got." Percy nodded his head, scared, but knew he was safe after seeing what Alfred had just done to it. The bull man got close and Percy side stepped it and then slashed it in the side causing it fall over and grunt in pain. Triestan than said, "Nice shot, now I will do the rest." He was really testing if the kid actually had got anything from his training and that side step slash was well executed. He took the sword and cut of both the Bull mans horns and then said to Alfred, "You got any celestial bronze bullets?" Alfred nodded and said, "Yeah never leave on an escort like this without them." Triestan then nodded and Alfred pulled out a D. Eagle and shot the bull man in the head. Triestan than through one of the horns to Percy and one to Alfred.

New York watched on from his car as they did the little dance with the bull man. Sometimes his dad's strength amazed him. New York drove up to them and said, "Need a lift?" Alfred immediately shouted, "Shotgun!" everyone laughed and got in the car and drove to the camp.

Ok as for the New York looking like England and America here's your explanation, one they take over in looks of the colonial power that held that area of America then mix with what America looks like. Iowa however is more of a three way mix as is all the Louisiana Purchase so he takes after France, Spain, and America. Also I am able to make the corn joke cause I live in Iowa and really its true we do have crap tons of corn!


	13. Chapter 13

Rating E

Chapter 13

Triestan, Percy, Alfred, and Tom all drove up the rest of the way to camp stopping only at the last couple of feet so that Percy could glimpse it in all its glory outside the car. "Ok here we are now don't worry people can't get you or us past that tree." Triestan pointed to the huge tree on the left. Alfred speed the quickest up the hill and around the farm house that was there, "Everybody follow me!" Alfred shouted at the top of his lungs probably alerting anyone in the camp that some one was there. Everyone followed him as he ran down the hill that the camp was behind. Triestan looked out and saw what he saw the first time the camp was set up in his home area except with a little more modernization. Alfred tripped while running down the hill and started to roll down the hill and eventually running into a group of people knocking them over like they were bowling pins. Some one in the camp yelled, "Strike!"

Triestan casually walked down the way and found who he was looking for. "Well Chiron long time no see how has it been?" A centaur turned his head and looked and then smiled as he trotted to meet an old friend, "Triestan it has been to long what a few thousand years?" Triestan nodded his head, "Well I am going to be staying here for a while, but I have brought you a new charge." Chiron looked surprised as he hadn't heard of any possible children nor had Mr. D. "Well I haven't heard of any in the-" Chiron was cut off by Triestan and said, "He's been with me since he was young and I was tasked to raise the boy by… well look read the note that came with him ok." Chiron took the note and read it and then nodded, "Ok that is his hand writing, but it a little odd to have one of his children go unnoticed even out side of the USA." Alfred ran up and said, "Wow nice place you have here looks a lot better than when I first lent you the land. All sorts of architecture and the likes now… you mind if I look around?" Chiron replied , "No not at all please enjoy yourself." Triestan spoke up once more, "Well its because I am very careful when I take care of something, I mean 2600 years will do that to you right." Alfred turned around immediately after hearing the age of Triestan, "Hey what do you personify again, because you sound almost as old as those Asian guys." Triestan and Chiron chuckled and Triestan said, "I formally personified the city of Byzantium, then its future name Constantinople, then The Byzantine Empire, and lastly as is now the city of Istanbul." Alfred looked amazed at the thought that personifications can change over time. "So what your saying is that you were all those and that your still alive after those disappeared?" Triestan shook his head, "No I personified the city it just changed name not history and since I was the capital of the eastern Roman Empire after Rome disappeared I took charge as the personification of the empire." Alfred was again amazed.

While the country's and Chiron were talking Percy was wandering around looking at the camp, but ran into a big tall and well frankly mean looking girl with red hair. "Hey punk look were your going!" the tall mean looking girl yelled at Percy. Percy under the training of Triestan and well the mindset of someone who isn't going to take that kind of crap took a fighting stance and said, "Bring it." The tall girl laughed and said, "Alright meet me in the arena where we can properly do this." Then she walked off towards the arena and Percy followed. When they got there she said, "Take your pick of weapon runt." And then she pulled out a cart full of weapons. Percy took the long sword and shield while the tall girl took the spear. Someone watching from the top where no one could tell what they looked like shouted fight! The girl charged at Percy and Percy rolled away and bashed her with his shield knocking her to the ground. "Hey you punk why did you move! Just stay still and take the beating coward!" Percy then charged looking like he was going to slash but instead at the last couple of feat slid toward her and rolled behind her after she tried to stab him with her spear. He put his sword to her neck the moment she turned around and said, "Drop the spear." She did so and the fight was over Percy had won. "Ok so you proved your metal, but who are you kid?" the tall girl asked now that the fighting was over and Percy said back, "I am Percy Jackson." The tall girl said to him, "Ok Percy well my name is Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares. Hey who's your parent?" That was a question that Percy wanted to know as well.

Triestan along with the others actually watched the fight as it happened, and Chiron said, "Well he is good on his feet along with a blade." Triestan laughed, "I taught him myself just in case he was alone or well he ran into one of Ares' kids." Triestan stood up and clapped than ran down the stairs to the arena floor. "Well fought children!" Clarisse looked at the tall man now fully dressed in his old armor and asked, "Who are you?" Triestan laughed again, "Look I am this kids guardian right now introductions least of my worries, but if you want to know ask him." He pointed to Percy, and Percy said, "That's Triestan he's watched over me since I was born." After all was said and done they all walked out of the place while Clarisse just went to her cabin. "Now that that is over I think we should get this hole-"Chiron was interrupted by someone running up another demigod by the looks of it. "Uh… Centaur man could you uh… help me around here I am new… oh sorry your with some one else." The boy said, but Chiron smiled and said, "No its fine you can follow along if you want. Oh and before we get going what's your name?" The boy looked up and said, "Kyle Warsten, but please just call me Kyle." Kyle got along with the group as they toured the place. "Hey Kyle my names Percy nice to meet you." Percy took out his hand to shake his, but he noticed Kyle's was wearing some gloves and this time of year gloves are not you friend so Percy asked, "Hey why you wearing the gloves?" Kyle turned to him and said, "Well I don't know why, but my mother said to never take them off or bad things would happen when I touch people like shake their hand or the like." Kyle looked at the pitch black gloves and said, "I think I know who my father is though… I think he's Thanatos." Now the minuet he said that every one turned around and looked at him. Chiron was the first to say, "Well if you are then Thanatos must have actually fallen in love, because he is the god of death or death himself to be technical and well he's not exactly what one would call Lustful." They tried figuring out why Death would want a son and why exactly he would think this and that's when it hit Triestan, "Hey you said that bad things would happen when you touch people without your gloves right?" Kyle nodded. "Well since I am-" Triestan was cut off by America and said, "Since I am the hero and immortal I will do it, you see when we nations take what would kill a normal human or demigod we go into a bit of a black out for several hours like we died, but we stay alive the whole time! So take those gloves off and let's see if it's true!" Kyle nodded and took of the gloves to reveal hands that were nothing but bone and were glowing with a black aura. He touched Alfred and Alfred blacked out just like he said he would. Chiron and Triestan's jaws both dropped, "So he really is the son of Thanatos." Triestan said. Chiron then thought about this and said, "Well he is a minor god, but this is confirmed and we have no cabin for Thanatos since well… he's death he takes lives not makes them. So I think we will have to start building one." Alfred though out cold could hear everything and the moment he heard of something he thought of as a challenge he sprung back to life, "I'll build the cabin for the kid!" before anyone could object Alfred was off to cut down some trees to build the cabin. "He really does amaze me." Chiron said. Triestan then said to Kyle, "Please put your gloves back on." Kyle did so and then they all continued on their tour. Once the tour was over they were at a table with a man sitting drinking a type of cola. "What have we here more heroes oh boy like I didn't have enough of these runts!" The man shouted. A girl was leaning on the edge of the cabin and she was just watching as the man and the rest of the people there talked.

Percy with his boldness walked away from the talk and up to the girl and introduced himself, "Hello I'm Percy Jackson it's nice to meet you. Are you new here to?" Percy said and then asked. The girl smiled and said, "No I am not new here, but that's beside the point my name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." After the two were through with introductions they moved on to normal conversation.

Triestan watched as Percy talked with the girl. "Sigh he just introduces himself to anyone these days… maybe I sheltered him just a little too much. Oh yes uh Mr. D if I may I think you should read this letter." Triestan hands the letter to Mr. D. "Hmm so the runt is one of my uncles kids eh well that wont get any special treatment besides getting a cabin to himself… speaking of cabins I went through counting them just to make sure the demi's didn't blow one up while I wasn't looking and I found one more than usual do you have anything to do with this?" Triestan shook his head, "No, but I think I know who does… Alfred!" Alfred was there before you could blink, "You cried for help?" everyone there face palmed at the statement. "Oh Styx tell me this man isn't one of those kinds of people. We have enough Heroes in Training as it is!" Alfred laughed, "No I am the personification of the United States of America!" Mr. D slammed his head into the table and said, "That's even worse! I don't care for either of your kind and trust me there are few that I can stand!" Triestan patted Mr. D on the back, "calm down he's just young he will learn eventually… I think."

A few hours later at dinner, everyone was sitting at differnt tables and Percy, Triestan, Alfred, and Kyle were sitting by themselves at a guest table. Percy and Kyle had become friends over the past few hours and were talking about random things while Triestan and Alfred just watched. Chiron trotted up to a stand and said, "I hope you all enjoyed your day today and I hope you enjoy the food as well, but remember tomorrow is capture the flag day!" Everybody, but Kyle and Percy cheered, because they didn't know what was so exciting about capture the flag. Then all of the sudden people started to get up and scrap off part of their dinner into the fire even Alfred and Triestan did it. "Uhh why are people throughing away their food like that?" Percy asked Triestan when he got back and he responded, "We do it to honor the gods. I would highly recommend you do this, because… well trust me both of you will be in for a surprise." So Percy and Kyle got up and started to scrap some of their food in while saying a little prayer. Once they were done several people gasped as they saw the symbols above their heads. Above Percy's was a trident with a blue watery background signifying that he had been claimed by Poseidon, but this is not where most of the shock came from as it seems though this is rare its is not nearly as astounding as what was above Kyle's head, A scythe with a dark background and a skull in the distance, which usually signified Thanatos was above his head which meant that a minor god actually claimed him which in all the years of camp half blood has never happened. Afterwards these two were the center of talk and once this was all done the campers went to their cabins even Kyle got to go to his own cabin which was well let's leave it at morbid for the normal person. Every one slept soundly that night except Percy.


	14. Chapter 14

Now before I begin I must thank the single reviewer who has given up his/her time to read my story and comment on it, Thank you sir and or madam. Also to anyone who is out there reading this far thank you as well for at least glancing at it, because well call me low in self estem, but I never thought anyone would review or even read my story. Thanks to all who are reading and if in the future someone other than my faithful fan decides to review thanks to you as well. Now on to the story!

Rating T

Percy rolled around in his sleep as the dream played out, "It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. Percy ran toward them, knowing he had to stop them from killing each other, but he was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and he screamed, No!" (1) Percy woke up sweating as he looked around his empty cabin to find nothing had happened, the sky outside however was sunny and it was morning. He had to tell this dream to someone soon. The first person he met outside his cabin was...well not who you would think it would be as it was Alfred F. Jones, "Hey there they are doing some of the coolest things out here and your in there sleeping! Not very hero like!" Oh Alfred would never change. Percy asked him, "Hey Alfred what time is it?" Alfred looked at the sky then at the ground and said, "About six in the morning." It was amazing how smart he was for being so childish I guess its his way of supriseing people. Percy then just followed Alfred to the table they were at last night to see what activities there was planned for today. A knowledge compation that was always won by the Athena cabin was first, Alfred, and Triestan compieted in it on the visitors team. "Who was the god that was tricked by Sisyphus?" Triestan rang in before anyone else could and shouted, "Thanatos!" earning his side 10 points. Eventually the whole Athena cabin was in and they still ended up having to do a tie breaker, "Ok for the victory, Who was the original being that created everything ?" before anyone could say anything Alfred had buzzed in and shouted, "Chaos!" and for the first time Athena cabin had lost the knowledge compation and this was their whole cabin to losing to two strangers. You could say they weren't happy campers.

After a few more hours the next activity started and it was a Tri-atholon. The first compation was archery in which Triestan dominated every one there even Artims and Apollo cabins. Years of defending a wall can make you a really good archer. Next was a running event where Alfred passed everyone even Hermes cabin. The campers were getting humiliated by those they thought were just regular humans. The last event was a cannoing race where Percy, Alfred, Kyle, and Triestan were teamed up and won it by legaues ahead of everyone there.

Percy was waiting for the right moment to tell some one about the dream. He decided after all the fun and games was over would be a good time. The final activity for the day was capture the flag in which the four joined together on their own team as this seemed to be a running theme for the activities. They're flag was… well lets just say Triestan convinced them to go with his old flag instead of Alfred's Idea of a flag saying Team Alpha Strike Wolf Hero's… yeah good job Triestan. "Ok Alfred before you go off being the hero we need someone to guard the flag and I have decided on a way to chose who will be the one staying behind so here it is…. NOT IT." Kyle said it next then Percy it was like they planned it out. Alfred bowed his head in shame, "Darn I don't get to have any fun!" Triestan reassured Alfred by saying, "Trust me with a team of four versus multiple cabins I think there will be plenty of people trying to take our flag." Alfred fist pumped after hearing this. "Ok I think we should all stay together moving on to the flags seperatly rather than at the same time." The team moved out while Alfred stayed behind to guard the flag. When they got to the red teams flag it was guarded by Clarisse, but unfortuntly she couldn't take on all three let alone one of them at once as they were all better fighters than her except for Kyle who fumbled his sword more than once. He preferred pole arms or two handed weapons to a sword and shield. They managed to take her down and steal her teams flag.

Over at their flag Alfred was having fun fighting of the hordes of Demigods that charged at the flag as one after another goes flying through the air in fact Mr. D and Chiron could see them flying up out of the forest and Mr. D laughed so hard at this you thought he would die if he wasn't immortal.

Eventually the team got to the blue flag which was guarded by Annabeth who actually proved to be quite a challenge for Kyle and Percy, but when Triestan took up the fight he completely mopped the floor with her out doing her in every area. They took the flag and ran straight to their flag only to see Demigods flying through the air like they had been given shoes from Hermes and a very happy Alfred just tossing anyone who got near the flag into the sky. Triestan ran up and shouted to him "Grab the flag and run we have to report back with them!" Alfred looked sadden by this but did so and ran off with the flag plowing through the legions of armored Demigods on their way back.

When Mr. D and Chiron saw who was coming back with a legion of Demigods chasing them they couldn't help but laugh and gape at the same time. "I think we have a winner!" Chiron shouted as Alfred handed him all three flags. After the days activities were now over Percy walked up to Chiron and told him about his dream and he said, "I think its time you went on a quest Percy." Percy perked up his head a little. Chiron continued and said, "You see you have the potential to do some very great things be a child of the big three and one of those is doing a certain quest." Triestan then walked up and said, "I think Chiron is right about that one, but what quest oh right best for him to see the Oracle first." They then explained to Percy what the Oracle was and where she is right now. Percy was right outside her door ready to get his prophecy given to him.

Sorry but you'll have to read next chapter to see what the Prophecy for Percy is in this alternate universe, also I would like to say here and now the (1) is taken straight form the dialogue from the Lightning thief and slightly altered in order to fit the perspective of this story. In no way shape or form do I own it nor do I own the actually Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief or any of the stories. I also do not own hetalia, but if I did you can guareente that Byzantium would be a character already. Thank you for reading and good night/day/evening.


	15. Chapter 15

Rating E

Chapter 15: The Prophecy and the Quest

Percy walks into the room where the Oracle is held. The door slowly creeks open leaving an earie noise in reply. As he takes his foot steps into the room it is so quiet you could hear a feather drop. Then the door slams behind him and some green smoke comes out of a corpse he just now sees. "It's a trap!" Percy thought, but stood knowing that if it really were fatal they wouldn't have sent him in. Then a spirit aperahtes out of the green mist and goes to Percy and says. "A Quest is what you seek. Very well, A bolt is the start and the end, three shall come more shall follow, One born in deaths embrace, and that who's eyes your silver chases, Beware those that follow for it those who shall be shallow. One shall come who is neither enemy nor friend and attempt a plan that could bring you to your end. The Bolt shall go to that of the highest peak in the city, and there shall be peace for all who are, but the witty." The spirit disappears fading into nothingness as it feads through the last line of the Prophecy.

Percy comes out and asks, "Can I tell anyone the Prophecy?" Chiron who was waiting outside with Triestan said, "Only me and Triestan." So Percy in solitude with those two spoke out most of the Prophecy excluding the last part about the plot to bring about his end. He didn't want them getting worried and not letting him go on the quest. Triestan was the first to speak, "A bolt is the start and the end, maybe it has something to do with the master bolt?" Chiron began to think and said, "Yes because there I had heard that Zeus had lost his master bolt a little while back." Triestan nodded and wrote down on paper while saying aloud, "A stolen lightning bolt is the quest item and it started the mess and will end it as well. Chiron then said, "Three shall come more shall follow." It didn't take them long to relies that means three people are going on this quest and that more will go despite them not being needed. Triestan read the next part, ", One born in deaths embrace," Chiron shook his head not knowing what to think and said, "Well its either a child of Hades, or one of Thanatos and we- wait it has to be Kyle!" Triestan nodded his head and said, "Cant believe I forgot he was a child of Thanatos." They then read the next line, "and that who's eyes your silver chases," No one could figure that one out because they didn't know who would strike Percy's fancy. Then Triestan thought on and caught the Sliver eye part and said, "It's a child of Athena, because their eyes are grey and, grey and silver are close in color, but who." Then Chiron thought on the sentence and said, "Chase… Chase… Annabeth Chase!" It made sense after a few minuets. The next line was, ", Beware those that follow for it those who shall be shallow." Triestan thought on the earlier parts and said, "Well it could be those metioned earlier so I guess they would want to take the bolt for themselves I guess Percy will have to be extra careful once he has the bolt. They didn't know about the next part, but they thought on the last line. " The bolt shall go to that of the highest peak in the city, and there shall be peace for all who are, but the witty." Triestan said, "Well that's the empire state building, and the peace parts pretty obviouse, but I guess the witty are those who would try to do this again." After despifering the prophecy they moved on and gathered the three who were to go on the quest.

"Ok you three may not like each other, but trust me when I say you got to get over that if not then great." Triestan said and then patted them on the back and told them to move on. So the quest for the master bolt begins and how will they fair?


	16. Chapter 16

Rated T for Awesome and Russia

Chapter 16: Two Unexpected Challenges

As the group of three wondered off they couldn't help, but wonder were to begin to look for the Master bolt. Kyle suggested, "Well out of the people who would have the guts to steal it I would say maybe one of the minor gods or goddesses if they were desperate for attention or one of the other big three." Percy turned at the last thought and Kyle quickly refrased, "Probably Hades if to chose of the two." He may be the child of death but he's only half immortal. Then Annabeth spoke up and said, "Hey sea weed brains, How bout we try Hollywood first that's where the Underworld is and where our prime suspect is." Both Percy and Kyle nodded at this, but what they didn't know was the real thief was watching them sipping his drink while enjoying there foolish ploys to find him. "Those fools will never find me… not before its to late." The man said, but was interrupted by a separate voice shouting, "Arthur where are you?" It was Alfred, because he had left to go to his brothers house in order to talk to Arthur and his brother. The man stopped watching so he could entertain his guest.

Some time later they came across a very confused man with white hair and red eyes. "Where am I, this is not awesome one minuet I am screwing with Roddy now I'm where?" looks to his right to see a mcdonalds and says, "America." He then sighs and moves on. The three pay no head to him, but he pays head to them and figures if he cant screw with Roddy then he might as well have fun with these three kids besides what's more awesome than hanging out with Gilbert? If you asked him he would say nothing if you asked the three he was following well I will leave that to your immaginations. Gilbert really didn't say anything to make himself noticed, but when he finally spoke up all three of them jumped and turned around weapons drawn. Gilbert laughed and said, "Kiddies its not nice to hold weapons out on some one especially someone you cant beat and someone as awesome as me!" all three of them looked at each other than at him and charged him convineced that this was someone sent to stop their quest. Gilbert eyed them ready for a fight now he pulled out the sword he kept on him at all times, "If you want a piece of this awesome then come get some!" Gilbert parries each and every one of their strikes being a master swords man and just plain awesome. None of them could land a blow on him and it looked like he wasn't even trying! Gilbert than caught Annabeth's sword and tossed it form her hand and it landed in his free hand. He then said, "Give it up kiddies I am not going to hurt you though you look like you have a lot of spirit left in you-" he is cut off by one of them stabbing him in the foot, "OWWWW YOU LITTLE RUNT BASTARD THAT HURT AND WAS NOT AWESOME!" he started to hop on one foot as the other hurt really bad, and with out his foot work he was not able to fend off the children and was brought to his back three swords pointing at his neck. "Ok fine try and kill me it wont work I am immortal, I am the Personification of Prussia, now a days the district of Brandenburg and Kalingrad or as I like to call it Konisgberg!" The three dropped their swords and looked at him then helped him up and one of them said, "Why didn't you say so earlier?" Gilbert laughed and said, "Well you did pull out your swords and it was a long time since I had a good scrap." The three shook their heads and started to walk off. Gilbert took this as an invitation and started to follow them again.

Back at the real thief's lair, "Well damn I thought that would end them what with Prussia being such a great warrior… hmmm" as he said this there was a mumble of two hostages and one managed to get his retainer lose and said, "Why did you lock us up?" The man got up and walked over and put the gag back in his mouth and said, "Because America I cant have anyone knowing what I am actually planning!" the man walked back over to continue watching as he sent the next distraction their way.

Ivan Braginsky was enjoying a walk in his only sunflower field when he suddenly ended up in the middle of somewhere he wasn't, "I will kill the person responsible for taking me from my sunflowers! KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL." The first people he saw was the trio and Gilbert, and decided to vent his aggression on them.

How will they fair in this epic battle of KOL's and Awesome and who is the real thief? Tune in next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Now I have been thinking for a while during my brake on starting another Fanfiction, but frankly I am torn on whether it should be a crossover or just a normal, though frankly all of my fanfictions will be some how connected with Hetalia since the dang show/manga is so rich with possibilities I just cant figure out which to do, but of course this will be coming after this is done.

Rating T for Russia, pipes, and possible pain scratch that much pain.

Ch. 17: Russia, yeah your pretty much screwed

Russia began to walk towards the three strangers and Gilbert while he started to take out his pipe. "KOLKOLKOLKOL!" was all that could be heard from him as he was ready to kill for some had taken him from his sun flowers. Somewhere in the actual thief's layer, "Yes Ivan will surly kill the lot good and then no one will stop my rise to power in taking over the world!" The man yelled as he watched the screen with intent waiting for there to be a blood splattering. Alfred still rapped up began to inch away from the crazy man and due to his good fortune now out of the mans line of sight. He took out a pocket knife that he keeps on his person just incase of this and starts sawing away at it.

Gilbert was the first one to see a very angry Russia walking towards them and though awesome he was afraid of a few things such as, A very angry Russia, and France in Napoleon mode which is the only time he can win. He shouted to the other, "It is time to run in the other direction!" the three turned and looked at him and when they saw him he was jittering worse than a jitterbug. He then pointed in the direction of a very angry Ivan. When the three turned around and saw him they jumped at the violent purple aura that was around him. Ivan started to walk faster now that they saw him almost at a running walk. The three took up battle positions ready to fend off the mysterious stranger and his well lets be frank insanely evil aura and pipe. Gilbert though was sane and ran off up the nearest tree that was taller than Ivan in hopes that he would forget him.

Ivan was the first to make a move charging in and bringing down his pipe onto the nearest one of the stupid children which happened to be Annabeth. Annabeth knew she would be easily overpowered by this giant man so she tried to doge only to get the pipe to the side of the head instead of a kill shot from the top. To say the least she went flying for a few seconds and landed face first into the ground. Luckly Gilbert got the bravery to come down from the tree and drag her off to someplace where Ivan wouldn't finish what he started. "Damn he did a number on you girl." Gilbert said as he took off his military jacket to rap it around her bleeding wound on her face and decided to use some 'country magic' he may not admit it, nor will most countries besides England and Byzantium, but all countries can use some kind of magic. Gilbert had the ability to heal most wounds, how else would his military had won so many victories without good medical and training. He could also inspire people to do the nigh impossible. Annabeth healing would take a couple of minuets.

Ivan would even look twice at the girl he just home runned with his pipe instead he focused on the other two idiotic children who dare stand and fight against him. His next strike came down for Percy and instead of trying to doge him tried to block the strike only to have his sword broken in half and then getting kicked in the gut and picked up by the neck by the strange man. "You are in a very bad position, Da." He then walked up to the nearest building and rammed him into it breaking the wall leaving a very nearly dead Percy lying in the rubble. Gilbert had just finished healing Annabeth when Percy was rammed through the building, "Shit, she's still out and now another one needs healing… damn it I am going to half to fight this bastard after healing that kid." Gilbert ran as fast as he could doging Ivan's blow for his head and rolling into cover to start healing Percy.

Ivan forgot about Gilbert as he was in no hurry to finish off the last child there. Ivan began to walk up to Kyle and staired down at him and said, "There's something off about this one." But Ivan ignored it and brought his Pipe down for the finishing blow on the child. The next thing he knows he's in great pain and he looks down to see two boney hands on his body Ivan though unlike other nations is more resilient to this. Ivan staggered back now exhausted and in great pain from something that should have knocked him out cold. "Well child you have potential, but all the same you shall die, Da." Ivan than charged again only to meet the same boney hands. This time Ivan did something he hasn't done in a long time, he screamed in pain as he came to his knees, but Ivan still had some energy in him and brought his pipe in an uppercut to the child's chin knocking him out cold. Ivan stood up and began to walk away when a hand lay on his shoulder. He turned around to see Gilbert and Gilbert said, "Never ever call me Kalingrad again!" He then punched Ivan in the face knocking him out. Ivan fell to the ground like a tree brought down by a logger, hard. Gilbert than started to jump for joy as he had finally gotten his victory over Ivan, "Yeah you rotten Kolhotz I hope its nice and comfy in that little black out of yours!" Gilbert than walked over to the last person to be knocked out and saw the skelton hands and said, "Damn I knew Ivan was sick, but come on ripping some ones skin off it's a little to disturbing even for him." Gilbert saw the kids gloves and slid them back onto the kids hands and then started to heal him.

Back at the thief's layer, "Damn that Gilbert! Knocking Ivan out and saving those kids grrrr." The thief banged his hand down on the desk. America was still trying to break out, but he was surprised to learn that the ropes where extra resistant just incase of this so it would take some time for him to escape. The thief than stood up and said, "I guess I might as well send the one person that Gilbert wont fight." He then laughed and began to walk away still not noticing Alfred's attempt at escaping. He returned with a tall man in a green military uniform and blue eyes with blond hair, his face screaming strict. The thief laughed again.


	18. Chapter 18

Rating M for language, and a lot of violence, possible grief

Ch. 18: The guests and the friendly enemy

The thief had Ludwig's arms tied up, and said to him, "You will be their instrument of destruction Ludwig, but you are not easily manipulated by magic as you have such a resistance, but I have a devise that will make you think other wise." Ludwig struggled against his bonds, but to no success, but he venomously spat back to his captor, "You will never succeed in this convoluted plan and to think we trusted you enough to let you be part of the G8! You will never win!" He then tried to head butt him, but got stopped when his head when into a head band. "There we go, now I will just turn it on and…" Ludwig dropped to his knees the device now on his head invading his mind trying to control him make him listen to the thief. Ludwig got in a few words before he lost the battle in his mind, "Your Fucking Evil-" he is then cut off by him self standing up and saying in a monotone voice, "What is your command master?" the thief smiled and walked off into the room bringing us to where we are now. "I want you to kill those three children. Kill the albino as well if you can." The Thief sat down in his chair again and began to watch the screen. Ludwig left and Alfred was in shock.

The trio were now about half way through the country of America on there way to California and nothing besides Gilbert tagging along and Ivan… well being Ivan has happened, suffice to say they are worried. Percy decides to stop the Trio at Iowa's house after remembering him from when he got there figuring it had been to long since the group had rested. Percy knocked on the door and a man in a t-shirt and blue jeans with brown hair and blue eyes and a smile on his face answered, "Hello this is Aaron Jones." He looks down and says with surprise, "Wow didn't expect you, well make yourself at home mind the smell though the farms not to far off." He opens the door all four of them walk in. Aaron stairs at Gilbert who in turn stairs back and says, "Its rude to stair at people you know." Aaron nodded his head still trying to remember who this guy was.

Ludwig had been transported to Aaron's house via the thief's power. He walks up to the door and knocks, Aaron answers the door and says, "Oh hello Ludwig haven't seen you since you established the Amana colonies up on the Miss-" He was cut off by Ludwig pushing him to the side almost knocking him to the ground. Gilbert was in the kitchen trying to find something other than the stockpiles of corn in Aarons coubereds when he heard the commotion. He walks out to see Ludwig. "West! Oh you don't know how much I misted you come here and give your brother a hug you big lug you!" Gilbert tries to run at Ludwig who in turn punches him and pushes him against the nearest wall. "Whoa West what's wrong Roddy get your panties in the bunch or did Felinciano try and throw a grenade again?" Usually that gets Ludwig to laugh, but when Gilbert staired into his brothers eyes he saw nothing, but cold mindlessness. Gilbert then said, "Oh shit." Ludwig pulled up a fist and punched Gilbert straight in the face knocking him out. Ludwig had only the slightest idea of what was actually going on and he knew that he was beating up Gilbert and actually felt terrible that he couldn't fight back.

Aaron was by no means weak, he had contributed quite a few soliders to the wars America had been in, he had one of the best wrestiling teams in the country along with football teams. He also worked a lot on his farms so by no means was he a weak state. When he saw Ludwig beating Gilbert up he went in and tackled Ludwig to the ground putting him in a hold to the ground yelling, "Ludwig what the Fuck is wrong with you!" Ludwig returned with him pushing himself up with his free arm then landing himself on his back laying on Aaron breaking free. All this commotion was heard by the three and they now know what kind of things the thief was throughing at them and they were actually doubting if it was hades now since this thief was using the Nations of the world and not the monsters of the underworld. Aaron rebounded and threw Ludwig against the wall pulling his arms behind his back and pulling out a shotgun putting it to his head and saying, "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you Ludwig, but you need to calm the hell down!" he put the shotgun closer to Ludwig's head. Ludwig rammed the back of his head into the gun barrel causing Aaron to rebound from the strike by dropping the gun and having Ludwig turn around and punch him in the stomach then throughing him into a wall. The three where just outside when they heard the shouting.

The thief watched intentally as he was enjoying the pain the other personifications were enduring. He would soon own the world and no one would dare question him again! Alfred finally broke the first part of the rope losing it enough for him to pull his hands out, but at that moment the thief had the master bolt in his hand and threw it right at Alfred knocking him out cold as well as scaring the other captive shitless.

The three ran inside when they heard someone ram against the walls only to find a somewhat brusied tall blond man who was buffer than hell and wairing a head band. Annabeth, though the smartest of the bunch thought the man might be able to be reasoned with and under normal surcumstances that would be true but not now. Though her first choice for question wasn't the best, "Why are you wairing a head band?" the other two looked at her like she was insane and she said, "What, it does look out of place doesn't it?" the other two then nodded. The blond man who's hair was not messed up with the resent tangle with Aaron started to walk right towards them no emotion in his eyes. Aaron then noticed the headband as well, but instead of doing the dumb thing he called his neighbors for some help in this matter, "Hey Illinois I know we haven't been the best of buds, but I really need help Ludwig's gone insane and is going to kill about three teens, his brother and me if you don't get over here and if you don't bring back up!" Illinois who is a man of many things, trade, and crime is again like Aaron no push over infact he is tuffer, but not nesesarly stronger than Iowa. "I will be right there, I will bring Minnisota, Indiana, and Missiouri with me ok." The phone went dead as the line had been cut by someone and it wasn't Ludwig, because he was still walking towards the kids. Aaron knew he had to stall for time, because Ludwig was if one were to put the nations into human forms, the second strongest by comparison simply by his military standered and history, damn you Gilbert for Ludwig's superhuman training! Aaron got up and tackled Ludwig again yelling for the three to run as Ludwig punched Aaron in the face knocking him flying into the other wall.

Illinois knew his brother well and he knew that Iowa was one to have a lot of fun being such a free spirited state that he is, but when he's serious you can tell. He rushed over to Iowa's house with the other Midwestern states in hopes of restraining Ludwig. When they got in there they saw the country fairly bruised and well frankly pissed beyond all reason. Aaron was barly standing by now, but was still hanging on when he yelled, "Go for the head band!" the rest of the Midwestern states looked at Ludwig's head to see the head band. Illinois charged Ludwig knowing he was the best chance they had at holding him down. He managed to keep him held down and the rest of the states jumped in and started to restrain his arms and legs while Illinois helped restrain the body itself. Ludwig used all of his might and threw two states off his arms only to have Illinois hold them down a few seconds latter while the states took their spots back. Aaron stood up and first checked on Gilbert and said, "Damn he is out I wouldn't be surprised if he was human that he would be dead after that punch." He then walked over to Ludwig and tore off the head band.

Ludwig immideatly came to and spoke, "Oh thank you that damned band was controlling my mind. The bastard who put it on my head was planning world domination and said that those three kids where the only people that could stop them." The Midwestern states got off of Ludwig and he stood up and said, "Thank you for stopping me before I did anything to drastic." Aaron then laughed and said, "Well slobernocking your brother is a bit drastic, but knowing his history I am sure you'll find away to say he had it coming." Every one laughed, but then Ludwig got serious and said, "You will never believe who it was thought that captured me and America, along with England." Now the states had a personaly stake in this since this ass had kidnapped their father. "Who?" Ludwig staired at them intent on telling them. The word that came out of his mouth shocked everyone there.

The trio was now far away from the psyco blond and were now rethinking who it could be that stole the bolt. The thief was furious when Ludwig had failed to kill them and said, "Well if they cant do it I guess I will have to do it myself." He stood up walking out of the door holding the master bolt ready to kill.

Ludwig's word would echo through the states minds for years to come, "The man who had kidnapped us was none other than Matthew Williams, or Canada."

I bet you did not see that coming I mean honestly who would suspect Canada. Well I left very subtle hints and frankly I will explain why Canada, but for now I will leave that to your imagination.


	19. Chapter 19

Rating M for a lot of violence, blood, and swearing, and angry super Canada!

Ch. 19: Does the main villain have to do everything… yes, yes he does

It took a while, but most of the states got together and followed Ludwig to Matthew's house in order to stop him and save their dad. Unfortunatly… they don't all get along well, but on the good side they have Ludwig to straighten them out. On the way up there all the twins were fighting, North and south Dakota got in an argument over which was the more interesting state. The Carolinas were fairly quiet, but you could feel the tension their stairs gave off. Virginia was constantly asking West Virginia to come back. To say the least Ludwig was yelling for everyone to shut up by the time they got there. The terminology of subtly was lost to America and its states and that is the sad truth.

The army of states stood outside as Ludwig busted down the door and charged in. A few minuets later he called the all clear, unfotunatly the house was not big enough to fit the states so only the more important ones got into the place. New York, Texas, Illinois, Florida, and California were the ones that went in to help Ludwig. When they had searched the house upside down and only found an odd looking picture of Alfred they were confused to say the least. Then New York desided to use the table the picture was on as a rest and knocked the picture over a secret room opened revealing Alfred and Arthur. Alfred was out cold on the floor looking scorched to hell. Arthur was regaling trying to yell for them to get him out of his bonds. New York decided to laugh at him… some times New York liked to get vengeance on Arthur form the time New York used to be a Dutch colony. However the others shook their heads and helped their… Uncle/grandpa out of his bonds. "Thank you very much, now why are you still laughing you wanker?" he pointed to New york who was still busting a chop. New York very bluntly responded, "Because you got captured, hahahaha are you sure you used to own a third of the world if you got captured by uncle Mat?" to say the least Arthur was fuming by the end of the sentence, but said, "Yes I did, what have you achieved?" that shut up New York. The group then got down to business and discussed what had come over Matthew. "Well for one he wasn't quiet in fact he seemed… confident and really I just felt that wasn't the normal Canada we all love." A few of the states looked the other way when he said that. Ludwig then said, "Yes this is true, but he could have cracked I mean he has been ignored quite a bit." Most of the people nodded at this, but Arthur wasn't convinced, "No there was something off about him it was like someone was controlling him… Wait I remember his eyes they were… glowing and not with that sparkle that some people get no it was like magic." Ludwig nodded and said, "As much as I would hate to admit it he is right, but what's strong enough to control a country?" This is where they got stumped.

The Trio had decided to rethink their plan so they had began heading back to New York and they made it most of the way back unharmed. In fact they managed to enter the state reltivly easily. They were just a few steps away from the camp and that's when Matthew decided to step out from behind a tree his eyes radiating something dark almost evil. He said with power in his voice, "I am really sorry for all the trekking, but this is where the journey ends and now you have to die." The three laughed at the man and started to walk on. Matthew fumed and took out the masters bolt and was about to throw it when some one was behind him holding his had. When he turned around it was none other than Triestan fully clad in armor. The thing he said, "Well, well, well what have we here." He then was about to pick Matthew up when he received a lightning bolt to the chest sending him flying into a metal pole. Triestan however just stood back up and said, "Made sure to insolate the armor dumb ass." He pulled out his sword and started to walk towards him. Matthew then started to spout impossible to understand words, however Triestan's eyes grew large when he heard them and said, "Oh shit. It cant be him." Then the bolt turned into a sword glowing black and Matthew was clad in what looked to be full plate armor and pure black. Matthew said in a voice that was not his own, "Bring it bitch." And he charged Triestan. Triestan stood his ground and slashed forward with his sword colliding leaving the two in a lock. Triestan for the first time Percy ever saw him was struggling to hold back the blow. Matthew's sword began to corse with lightning and shot several bolts into the sky and raining back down striking all around them creating an impenetrable field of electricity. Triestan managed to push Matthew back and yelled, "Get in the camp and stay there call for help if you ca-" He was cut off by Matthew shooting a lightning bolt out of his sword knocking him into the lightning field. Triestan then screamed in pain as millions of volts corsed through his body. The three ran for the camp in hopes to find some one to help.

Ludwig and the group after much contemplation then thought of it. They all knew of the gods and their power as well all knowing beings out weighed their own. Yet they didn't know which one and that's when California stumbled over something and when he looked to see what it was it looked like something you would only find in the underworld. Now California knew Hades well since he let the man live in his backyard and knew he resented the rest, but world domination wasn't on his list of things to do, but he knew who's it was on. He yelled to them, "I know who it is its Kronos" They all nodded their heads not asking questions just excepting it. That's when New York felt something, "Oh shit there's something big happening near the camp a fight!" No one asked what the camp was they just followed New York when he started to run straight for his state.

Triestan fell to the floor when the field finally stopped shocking him. Matthew walked right up to him and said, "Why help the gods? Hmmm your dried up they don't care for you they just want to use you… why do they think they made you? So they could have a great city? No that's just bullshit they made you so they would have a powerful weapon capable of doing just about anything. Join me and together we could reliese your true potential, hell once I rule again I would reinstate you as a country in fact I could make you the most powerful in the world!" Triestan shook his head stood up and charged. "Shut the fuck up you dirty titan!" his slash missed and he reseivead a blow to the head knocking him back to the ground. Triestan only stood back up spitting out the blood and put his sword away and said, "Come and get me!" The Titan wasn't expecting what would come next. He charged Triestan, but at the last second Triestan pulled something off his back. The titan stopped in his tracks and looked at it and said, "What the hell is-" he was cut off when Triestan said, "Its my own concoction of Greek Fire mixed with Napalm." He pushed the handle on the old flamethrower and covered the titan in fire. The Titan flailed around a bit throwing of the flaming armor to make sure the body he was possessing didn't get hurt. He then said, "Well played, but not well enough." The next thing Triestan saw was a lightning bolt hiting him straight in the chest blowing up his flamethrower spilling the concoction everywhere. Now the electric field was covered in a glowing green and red napalm greek fire mix.

The states had finally made it to the scene of the fight to see this electric ball of fire covering the whole entrance to the camp. Alfred by this time had finally woken up and ran up to the front and said, "What the living fuck is the great ball of hell fire!" no one knew for sure but they could hear fighting going on inside of it. Arthur then walked up to it and said, "I feel the same presence I felt when I was near Matthew last except stronger in there. I suppose I could teleport a few people in there, but it's a one way in as I can't bring you back out. Alfred run up right after he said a few, "I am the hero after all!" New York walked up and said, "I may not trust you that much, but were still family and besides this is my state." Then out of no where Russia appeared and said, "I have a bone to pick with this one." No one questioned how he found out or how he got there they were just glad to have the help. Gilbert then was seen running up the street yelling, "I am coming to! You know you could have carried me!" Arthur then said, "I unfortunately can only send one more person in after I send you people in."

The Trio found no one the camp was abandoned, probably in lockdown from the fighting going on out side, but when they returned to the fight they found a huge mass of people standing out side of the field which was now covered in fire as well. They ran up to the man talking who had the largest eyebrows you would ever see. If they didn't know any better they would have thought it would jump off his face and eat them alive they were so big. "Uh sir why are you here." The man looked down and said, "The better question is why are you here now run along child the grown ups are talking." This man was a git, but luckly Alfred recognized them and said, "Iggy stop being hard on them their just kids that I know and should come along!" This is where Arthur slaps Alfred in the flace and yells, "My name is Arthur you idiot and they are kids which is exactly why they shouldn't come along!" Alfred says some words and convinces Arthur to send one of them in and that one just so happened to be Percy.

Triestan was having a hell of a time fighting off Matthew possessed by a titan. Lightning bolts were flying every where and most of them where hitting. It was a good thing he had lightning proofed his armor before coming here. "You ever get tired mother fucker?" Triestan tried taunting, but it didn't work the Titan got wise to his tactics. Then a bright light appeared and out of no where was Alfred, Gilbert, Ivan, Tom, and Percy all with weapons ready to fight. To say the least Matthew looked a wee bit intimidated. Ivan was the first to charge in waking Matthew's body straight into the wall of lightning and fire. Triestan then ran up to him dropped his sword and picked him up and throw him to the ground and punching him in the face. Alfred pulled Triestan off of him not wanting his brother's body to be destroyed by the end, but alas this act of kindness met him with a lightning bolt to the chest, but this time Alfred was prepared and caught it, you read right he caught it and threw it back land in it right on Matthew. New York walked up to him lifted him up and head butted him and threw him to the ground. Matthew was out could, but the fight was not over the aura that was around him left, but who would the spirit chose to take over next?


	20. Chapter 20

This is by standard the last action chapter and will only have a few afterwards so if your still reading which I will assume to be so than thank you, but if you are reading for action this is the end of the line as the last chapter will be the next one. Thank you I have enjoyed writing this story and to the 300+ at the time I make this chapter that have read, not all the way mind you, but have read I thank you.

Rating: T for violence and language.

Chapter 20: The Final Fight

The people outside of the glowing sphere of lightning and fire waiting to see who would emerge victorious, but to the unknowing this would take longer than they were expecting it would. Inside the group sent in were waiting to see who would fall under the influence of the titan next. Every one actually looked at Russia first, but their only response was the usual series of Kol's when Russia was angry. Then Alfred started to twitch and than fell to the floor screaming in pain, "Fucking hell I think its." Before he could finish the statement he stood up with a blank look in his face, even blanker than usual in fact. The sword that was laying in the now unconscious Matthew's hand flew into his own and in a voice not his own he said, "A tough one to control, but the strongest one here none the less." He then charged them with a wide grin on his face. His first slash was aimed at Ivan, who was in this group the next strongest. The electricity on the blade flooded through the metal pipe shocking him, but he shook it off and pushed Alfred's possessed body back and used his own bit of magic summoning a blizzard inside the area making the place incredibly cold and dry meaning the lightning's effect was lowered. Ivan than charged with his pipe raised high and wacked the possessed Alfred straight into the electric and still somehow flaming wall. The body screamed in pain, but got down and continued to march forward to assault again. He charged at full speed and drove the sword into Ivan's heart, knowing that would kill anyone. Unfortunately for him Ivan's heart came right out and stayed on his sword. The possessed man staired at Ivan confuessed as hell. Ian chuckeld and said, "Idiot my heart has been coming out of my body for years, that was just a slight shock in pain for me." Afterwards Ivan brought the brunt of his pipe down on Alfred's head knocking into the now snowy ground. Blood flowed from the cracked skull and the Titan left that body in search for another. The Titan tried to control Ivan, but failed as Ivan's minded was to hard to crack. He wouldn't have liked what he would have found anyways. Then Triestan started to twitch a bit, but then fought off the Titan in his mind.

Then Gilbert fell to his knee's and screamed as the Titan took over his mind. He stood up and instantly grabbed the sword turning around and slashing straight at Ivan cutting his arm so bad that he had to drop his Pipe. Then he kicked Ivan in the head knocking him out. Tom then rushed out and tackeld him to the ground and pulled out a gun putting it to Gilbert's head. Gilbert kicked out and slashed at Tom causing Tom to back up into the electrified wall. Tom however was on home turf so he had an advantage. The electricity didn't hurt him that much. He then got off the wall and rammed Gilbert straight into the wall shocking both of them and setting Gilbert on fire. Gilbert didn't pass out from the pain, but instead took the sword and stabbed Tom in the back then brought the body stabbing himself straight through the body. They both collapsed to the ground. Triestan and Percy were left, but the field didn't go down that meant that the Titan wasn't done yet. One of them was going to fall to the Titan, but they didn't know who. Triestan then walked up and gave some of his own support focusing on Percy more than himself. That's when it hit him, the titan went straight for him and Triestan fell backwards screaming fighting off the Titan in his mind.

Inside of his mind an epic duel was taking place. "Get the Fuck out of my mind you scum." Triestan shouted at the titan. The titan laughed and walked up to him and slowed time, then he punched Triestan in the gut and threw him to the wall. Triestan saw the Titan moving as extremely fast as he felt his gut retract and himself flying backwards into a black wall in his mind. He stood up and managed to pull out his blade and slash just before the Titan got to him again. The Titan retracted and steeped back and felt his face bleeding the golden blood of the gods. He licked it then just slowed time again and charged back up punching Triestan in the face then throwing him to the ground. Triestan growened and then grabbed the foot that was about to stomp him and brought the Titan to the ground and punched him in the face. The Titan laughed and pushed Triestan off of him and stood up again he then picked Triestan up by the neck and put him in a corner. He grabbed Triestan's sword and then stabbed him in the stomach. Triestan coughed up blood, but didn't stop fighting he took the sword out and cut the titan right in the arms. The Titan was now annoyed and decied that enough was enough and punched Triestan in the face as hard as he could. Triestan fell to the ground and the next thing he saw was a foot smashing him in the face.

Percy could only watch as the father figure in his life was screaming in pain and reithing on the ground. The that all stopped. Triestan sat up and smiled and held out his arms for Percy to come running to and that's just what Percy did, but just before he did so a voice in his head said, "Don't it's a trap that's not the Triestan you've known your whole life." Percy stopped just before and started to walk backwards, and then Triestan frowned and stood up grabbed the sword and started to walk towards him. He then said in the Titans voice, "The man was strong tuffer than anyone here in fact, excluding that psyco over there." He pointed at Ivan. "Yet I won all the same and in the end boy you will die and for the first time a prophecy will have failed." Triestan's body charged at Percy, but when he slashed he missed. Percy didn't know what to do he didn't want to hurt the body of the figure that survied as a father his whole life, but he didn't want to die either. Then he shook his head and screamed. The Titan laughed, but then felt a huge rush of water blast him straight into the wall holding him there. He couldn't move and Percy had his sword in his hand and was heading straight for the Triestan's body. The next thing the Titan saw was a blade and the feeling that no more bodies could be taken.

Triestan's body fell to the ground, but he was still awake when he fell. He looked at Percy and said, "Good, *coughs up some blood* job kid… I don't know why, but I think its about time I go." Triestan just smiled as he layed in the puddle of water and his own blood. "You know I have lived a long time about 2500 or so years… sometimes being immortal is tuff, its hell in fact. You just never see the end, but now I think that this is it… maybe it's a gift… Maybe its because I have finally come back to being just Byzantium… I don't know, but this is the end of the line." Triestan sighed, "Mortality how we countries long for you." He then looked at Percy and said, "Some ones got to inhert… Kid I love you like you were my own, I can't just go yet, no I can't… Trust me when I say this was my last idea of how I would last see you. In fact I thought it would be the other way… look Istanbu… err Constantinople needs a personification, its part of how things work there needs to be one for the countries and their capitals… I am no longer the capital of Turkey… no I am Byzantium damn it." He then put his hand in Percy's who was crying and on his knees next to Triestan. "Look I chose you to take my place in the world… its for the best, hey don't cry we had good times, never think of the bad only the good kid or else I will find a way back and don't let that tempt you." Triestan tried to laugh, but only coughed up some more blood. "Well here you go kid." Triestan's hand started to glow and a huge light engulfed the sphere dispersing it letting everyone see Triestan and the others laying there on the ground bleeding. All the states ran towards their father and picked him up a couple of the larger ones took him off to his house while the rest attended to the wounds of the other countries. Arthur however instead was the only one to walk over to Triestan and he said, "Look here you'll be fine now get up so we can patch you up." There was no response, "Now that's not funny you git get up." Still no response. "What the bloody hell do you think you'll achieve napping get up!" Yet again no response. Arthur then kneed down and did something that no country thought they would do to another. He checked for a pulse… he found none.


	21. Chapter 21

This is the last chapter. Welcome to the end everyone who's read this far. Also to the one grand person who reviewed this whole story, I am stuck and I would like the world here to help me decide, An ulternate reality where Byzantium won and instead was still a country to this day, or a sequal to this… now I will be doing both I just want to know what my "huge" fan base would like to see first.

Rating: E-T for sadness and some language

Chapter 21: It's the end, but just a new beginning

Triestan was dead, he had given everything for the cause, he had been a city that went from nothing more, but a small town to the most valuable city in the world, to one of the greatest empires in the world, but he couldn't survive for once he forsaked being Turkey's capital and in turn proclaimed himself the Byzantine Empire again he was human, because that empire was long dead and lost to nothing more than history. Now he was dead and in the underworld being judged not as an immortal which composed his life, but for the twelve years he was human, not as the city, but as the person. Lets just say he got the rest he deservied in the Eleysan fields.

With the personification of Byzantium dead and no one to fill the void some one had to be chosen to take his place and before he died he chose someone to take his place as the personification of the city of the worlds desire. That some one was Percy Jackson, the child he had raised from birth and had loved like a son. He would take his place in the world as the city of the worlds desire.

How did he get along in the world, well that's another story, but you know they will always be one city of the worlds desire and that city and this was the legend of a personification that went From City to Empire, and his name was Triestan Byza, or Byzantium.

Yet his legacy lives on and the story is not over yet no its far from over children. This is not the end for Istanbul, nor is it the end for the rest of the world… no its only the beginning.


End file.
